


Aftermath

by thealpacalypse



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, So much angst, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: >>Aftermath, engl.: Nachwirkung, Folge, Nachspiel. Die Folgezeit auf eine (Natur-)Katastrophe oder ein lebensveränderndes Ereignis. Die Zeit oder Phase, in der das Ausmaß der Zerstörung meist erst sichtbar wird, in der man fassungslos vor den Trümmern seines Lebens steht und sich starr vor Schock fühlt; aber auch die Zeit danach, wenn die Welt sich irgendwie wieder weiterdrehen muss.<<Als alles in die Luft geht, flüchtet Ringo nach London, und Easy tut sein Bestes, um sein Leben wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu bringen. Aber während Easy irgendwie lernt zu vergessen, kann Ringo nicht loslassen, und muss schließlich zugeben, dass er auch sein eigenes Leben zerstört, wenn er so weitermacht.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ein Problem. Es ist dieses Ship, und die Unwahrscheinlichkeit dieses Ships, und die Schmerzen, die mir dieses Ship zufügt, und die schlaflosen Nächte, in denen ich schreiend im Kreis rennen muss, weil Ringo und Easy und ihre ganze Geschichte eben einfach nur zum Schreien sind.
> 
> Und deshalb musste ich Fic schreiben, weil mir das in der Serie alles zu lange dauert, und die Vorschau für Dezember auch nicht sehr viel mehr vielversprechend war. Mir ist dann erst später aufgefallen, dass ich vielleicht auf Englisch hätte schreiben sollen, wenn ich will, dass irgendwer das hier liest. Ups. Laura liest es ja, immerhin.^^
> 
> Und alle anderen, die ihren Weg hierher gefunden haben: Hi. :D Findet mich auf tumblr unter [thealpacalypse](http://www.thealpacalypse.tumblr.com) und schreit mit mir über Ringsy!
> 
> Die Warnung für sexual harassment betrifft nur den Prolog, Fluchen und Alkohol werden auch in weiteren Kapiteln eine Rolle spielen, lasst mich gerne wissen, wenn ich die jeweils am Anfang des Kapitels ankündigen soll, oder wenn ich andere trigger warnings geben soll.

Ein Pakt gegen die Liebe also. Oder eben einer gegen die Liebe zu Menschen, die es gar nicht verdient haben, geliebt zu werden, oder die gar nicht geliebt werden wollen, sagt Tobias, oder die Liebe aufsaugen und in was anderes verwandeln, irgendwas Dunkles, Zerstörerisches, denkt Easy. Na ja. So ein Pakt ist nicht gerade die erwachsenste Entscheidung, die Easy in letzter Zeit getroffen hat, aber anscheinend ist sowas wohl notwendig; Selbstschutz.

 

Die Entscheidung, ein Arschloch zu sein, hat Ringo vor langer Zeit gefällt. Und wieso auch nicht - er ist gut darin, er kriegt, was er braucht, und was er nicht kriegt, das lässt er dafür büßen. Ist doch am Besten so. Klar, manchmal fragt er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch eine andere Möglichkeit für ihn gibt, einen anderen Weg. Vor allem in den letzten Wochen, mit Easy, da war er sich schon manchmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht doch schön sein könnte. Es ehrlich zu meinen mit jemandem, und ehrliche Empathie zurückzubekommen. Aber dann, als sein ganzer Plan den Bach runter gegangen ist (und alles nur wegen ein paar Leuten, die diesen ganzen Freundschaftskack wirklich durchziehen), da hat er erst gemerkt, wie verletzlich er sich damit gemacht hat. Deshalb: Nein. Es ist schon richtig so, das mit der Entscheidung. Es ist Selbstschutz.

 

Easy möchte aber jemanden in seinem Leben. Irgendwie hat er gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Ringo in den letzten Wochen sein Leben gefüllt hat, wie wichtig er geworden ist, wie viel Platz er eingenommen hat. Der ist jetzt plötzlich wieder leer, und eigentlich war das ja nie so wirklich ein Problem für Easy, das mit dem Single sein, aber so lange er sich heimlich wünscht, dass es Ringo wäre, der die Leere wieder füllt, so lange ist es gefährlich für ihn, nicht selbst jemanden zu finden, der diesen freien Raum in Easys Leben einnimmt. Und eigentlich war das ja alles nicht so geplant, und eigentlich will Easy ja nichts anfangen, was er vielleicht gar nicht so meint, aber Tobias sieht das auch so, es ist notwendig. Und deshalb geht Easy wieder online, chattet mit ein paar Typen auf _Rainbow Radar_ , findet einen, der ihn nervös genug macht, dass Easy es als Schmetterlinge im Bauch auslegen kann, und trifft sich mit ihm. Er heißt Greg.

 

Ringo braucht nichts und niemanden. Je länger er sich von Easy und allen fern hält, desto mehr wird ihm das klar. Was er mit seiner ganzen freien Zeit anfangen soll, die er plötzlich hat, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr Pläne schmieden und mit Easy abhängen muss, das weiß er auch nicht so genau. Uni ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war - Ringo geht noch hin, macht seine Aufgaben, aber eigentlich frustriert ihn das alles, ist ihm zu banal, kommt ihm vor wie Zeitverschwendung. Weil ihm nichts besseres einfällt, zieht er abends durch die Clubs. Er hat nicht mal Lust darauf, jemanden aufzureißen, aber überall, wo er sonst normalerweise hingeht - ins Schiller, in die Turnhalle - überall sind irgendwelche Vollidioten, auf die er keinen Bock hat. In den Szenebars von Köln kriegt er wenigstens mal Abstand, muss nicht immer die gleichen Hackfressen sehen, hier hat er seine Ruhe.

 

Dachte er jedenfalls.

 

Wie falsch er liegt, wird ihm erst klar, als er um elf an einem Freitag Abend in einer Schwulenbar alleine an einem Tisch in der Ecke sitzt und sich stilvoll mit Kölsch betrinkt, bis pötzlich ein Lachen an der Tür seinen Blick aus seinem Glas dorthin lenkt. Als erstes sieht er das breite Lächeln, die tiefen Grübchen, und unfreiwillig lässt ihn sein Herz für einen Augenblick im Stich. Dann fängt er sich wieder, starrt grimmig zu Easy rüber, der gerade am Eingang irgendeinen Typen begrüßt, mit einer peinlichen Umarmung, die aber nicht unherzlich ist. Es ist zu laut, um das Gespräch der beiden Männer zu hören, aber sie scheinen freundliche Worte zu wechseln, und Easy sieht ein wenig nervös aus, aber -

 

Aber das ist ja auch alles scheißegal, Ringo ist für wichtigeres hier. Er leert sein Kölsch und bestellt sich gleich noch eins, und drei Wodka-Shots zum Runterspülen. Kann ja kein Schwein von Kölsch betrunken genug werden, um so einen Abend so richtig zu genießen. Und nein, er schaut nicht zu Easy und dem Typen rüber, die sich inzwischen an der Bar auf zwei Hocker gesetzt haben und sich wohl munter über den Geräuschpegel hinweg unterhalten. Kümmert Ringo doch einen Dreck, wie der Typ Easys Arm anfasst, wie seine Hand gespreizt auf Easys Rücken liegt. Die drei Shots sind viel zu schnell leer, das Kölsch auch, und als Ringo damit fertig ist, beschließt er: Es ist Zeit zu pissen, und dann Zeit zu gehen.

 

Easys Abend verläuft auch nicht gerade so wie gedacht. Zuerst war Easy zu nervös, um es wirklich zu bemerken, wie nah Greg ihm ununterbrochen kommt - die Umrarmung zur Begrüßung kam ihm überschwänglich und voreilig vor, aber er hat schon irgendwie gedacht, dass sie sich noch einpendeln würden. Sie hatten ja beim Chatten so eine gute Wellenlänge miteinander. Aber Greg ist wirklich aufdringlicher, als es Easy recht ist, und schon nach wenigen Minuten wird es ihm zu viel. Er weiß nicht ganz, wie er es Greg sagen soll, aber er ist ganz sicher nicht hier, um sich befummeln und dann abschleppen zu lassen, also lässt er sich eine billige Ausrede einfallen, hofft, dass Greg den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl versteht, ohne zu verletzt zu sein, und dann macht er sich aus dem Staub.

 

Nur lässt sich Greg wohl nicht so leicht abwimmeln. “Hey!” ruft er Easy hinterher, als der auf die spärlich beleuchtete Gasse neben dem Club tritt, und plötzlich läuft Easy ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ihm klar wird, wie weit außerhalb diese Bar liegt, mitten in einem Industriegebiet, wo um diese Uhrzeit kaum jemand unterwegs sein wird.

 

Er dreht sich um, Greg hat ihn schon fast eingeholt. “Hey”, sagt Easy und versucht dabei besänftigend zu klingen. “Es tut mir echt leid, es liegt nicht an dir, aber ich muss echt gehen. Wir schreiben, ja?” Er zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern. Wo war nochmal die nächste S-Bahn-Haltestelle?

 

Greg runzelt die Stirn und lacht. “Aaach, komm schon, Easy, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Ist es wegen meinem Profilbild? Du siehst nämlich auf deinem auch ein paar Kilo leichter aus, aber siehst du mich deswegen einen Aufstand machen? Komm schon, lass uns wieder reingehen.” Er greift nach Easys Arm. Easy macht einen Schritt zurück, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann. Es erschreckt ihn, wie Greg ihn jetzt ansieht.

 

“Ich”, stammelt er, “Ich muss wirklich gehen. Es tut mir leid, okay?” Er weiß, dass er sich wiederholt, und er weiß, dass er sich jetzt einfach umdrehen und weglaufen sollte, aber der Weg zur S-Bahn-Station ist weit, und so, wie Greg ihn anschaut, hält Easy das für keine gute Idee.

 

“Wir können auch direkt zu mir gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist”, sagt Greg plötzlich. Easy ist so schockiert davon, dass er darauf nichts erwidern kann. Nichts an diesem Gespräch kann in Easys Augen ein Anlass dafür gewesen sein, dass Greg ihm das sagt. Nichts an der Situation rechtfertigt, wie anzüglich Gregs Stimme dabei klingt. Greg zwinkert ihm zu. “Mein Wagen steht direkt um die Ecke. Der wird dir gefallen, glaub mir, es ist ein-”

 

Zwei Dinge passieren in sehr plötzlicher Reihenfolge: Greg macht einen Schritt auf Easy zu und legt einen Arm um Easys Schultern, und es sieht freundlich aus, wie eine vertraute Geste unter zwei einander vertrauten Menschen, aber für Easy fühlt es sich an wie ein Klammergriff, und Panik steigt in ihm auf. Und: Ringo taucht wie aus dem Nichts auf, packt Greg, zerrt ihn von Easy weg, und setzt ihm eine ordentliche Faust in die Magengrube.

 

Ringo hat die Situation sofort erfasst, als er aus der Bar gekommen ist: Er kennt Gregs Namen nicht, aber er hat Typen wie ihn schon oft genug gesehen - solche, die viel zu junge Jungs abfüllen, bis sie kaum noch laufen können, solche, die jeden Respekt fahren lassen, wenn sie nicht kriegen, was sie wollen, solche mit Drogen, und solche, die kein “Nein” akzeptieren. Ja, Ringo ist ein Arschloch, aber das hier ist auch seine Szene, und Typen wie der, der grade Easy umklammert hält und Easys panische Augen ignoriert, solche Typen haben hier nichts verloren.

 

Ringo muss nicht mal nachdenken, als er den Kerl packt und auf ihn einschlägt. Greg stolpert zurück, kauert sich zusammen, ringt nach Luft. Und Ringo folgt ihm, packt seinen Kragen, zieht Gregs Ohr zu sich und wispert im bedrohlichsten Tonfall: “Wenn du jetzt gleich nach Hause gehst und dein Leben überdenkst, dann werde ich davon absehen, dich sofort anzuzeigen oder dich grün und blau zu schlagen. Aber du wirst deinen Fuß nie wieder in diese Bar setzen, haben wir uns verstanden? Und wenn ich noch einmal sehe, wie du meine Freunde bedrängst und meine Szene unsicher machst… dann bist du Geschichte, kapiert?”

 

Der Typ kriegt kaum noch ein Wort raus, so heftig hat Ringo ihn getroffen, aber Ringo hält ihn so lange fest, bis Greg ein gequältes “Kapiert” hervorpresst. Danach lässt er ihn endlich los, und Greg stolpert sofort ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Ringo dreht sich zu Easy um.

 

Der steht nur da und starrt Ringo an, vollkommen sprachlos. Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn. Er ist heute Nacht hierher gekommen, um Ringo aus seinem Leben zu drängen, um neu anzufangen, weil Ringo ein für allemal bewiesen hat, dass er kein guter Mensch ist - und jetzt sowas. Nicht, dass es als “gut” gelten kann, auf jemanden einzuschlagen, und Easy weiß nicht, was Ringo zu Greg gesagt hat, als er ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hat, aber nach allem, was Easy gesehen hat, war es sicher alles andere als harmlos…

 

“Was?” blafft Ringo. Er ist zu betrunken, zu wütend, auf den Typen, auf Easy, auf sich selbst, und er hält es nicht aus, wie Easy ihn anschaut. “Ich kenne Wichser wie den. Die geben nicht auf. Das hast du nicht verdient. Der ist…” Irgendwie vergisst er, was er sagen wollte, weil Easy einige Schritte auf ihn zu gemacht hat, immer näher kommt, bis sie direkt voreinander stehen, und fuck, Ringo ist zu betrunken dafür. Für… was immer das hier grade wird.

 

“Danke”, sagt Easy, und vielleicht sollte er das nicht sagen, nicht, dass Ringo denkt, Easy würde es gutheißen, wenn Ringo auf Leute einschlägt und sie bedroht, vielleicht sollte er lieber sagen, dass er auch ohne Ringos Hilfe zurechtgekommen wäre, aber das ist nicht wahr. Easy hat verdammt Schiss gekriegt, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. “Danke, Ringo.”

 

Ihre Blicke treffen sich.

 

Easy will sofort wieder wegschauen, und Ringo sowieso - das hält ja kein Mensch aus, diese bescheuerten Rehaugen -, aber beide bleiben sie hängen. Und es ist für sie beide nur eine einzige, glatte Bewegung, bis sie sich küssen.

 

Ringo merkt erst jetzt, wie hungrig er danach gewesen ist die ganze Zeit, am Verhungern, aber er ist ganz still nach außen hin, lehnt sich nur in den Kuss und lässt zu, dass Easy ihn zerstört.

 

Und Easy, der merkt erst jetzt, wie viel Sehnsucht in ihm steckt, und die bahnt sich gewaltsam einen Weg aus ihm heraus, auf Ringos Lippen, in Ringos Mund, und all die Wut und Enttäuschung, all die verletzten Gefühle sprudeln aus Easy heraus und machen ihn verzweifelt und roh und -

 

Es ist Ringo, dem zuerst klar wird, was sie da tun, und der zurückstolpert, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er starrt Easy fassungslos an, und alles, woran er denken kann, ist: “Er wird mich hassen. Er wird es rausfinden, und dann wird er mich hassen, und dann wird das hier nichts bedeuten, es wird höchstens noch ein Grund mehr sein, warum er mich hassen wird.”

 

Er bringt es nicht über die Lippen, was er jetzt gerne sagen würde, und fuck, er ist einfach zu betrunken für das alles. Er haut ab.

 

Er haut ab und Easy schaut ihm hinterher, mit unfreiwillig viel Hoffnung im Bauch. Oder vielleicht ist Hoffnung auch das falsche Wort, aber… irgendwas ist da, das weiß Easy jetzt, ganz sicher. Und wenn Ringo es schafft, mal lange genug kein Arschloch zu sein, dann kriegen sie das vielleicht ja hin. Was immer auch “das” ist. Denkt Easy.

 

Er weiß nicht, dass er das nächste Mal, wenn er Ringo sehen wird, ein ganz anderes Gefühl im Bauch haben wird: kalte Wut, bitteren Hass. Er weiß nicht, dass Ringo ihm nicht mal in die Augen sehen kann, wenn ihn Easy fragen wird, ob das alles wahr ist - die Anschuldigungen von Britta, die Vorwürfe von Tobias. Dass Ringo nur trotzig die Wand anstarren wird, wenn Easy ihn fragen wird, ob irgendwas echt war. Und dass das Antwort genug für ihn sein wird.

 

Und Ringo, als er jetzt wegrennt vor Easy, weiß noch nicht, wie weit er bald rennen wird. Er weiß noch nicht, dass der Tiefpunkt so kurz bevorsteht. Dass er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort sein wird, um einen Umschlag voller Geldscheine auf Hubers Schreibtisch zu finden, und dass Huber denken wird, seine Frau hätte das Geld genommen - Spielsucht, Affäre, verletzte Gefühle, die Umstände könnten nicht eindeutiger sein. Ringo weiß noch nicht, dass er in weniger als einer Woche in einem Flieger nach London sitzen wird, all seine wichtigsten Sachen im Gepäck, der Rest vielleicht für immer aufgegeben.

 

Gerade haben sie beide keine Ahnung von irgendwas. Nicht von ihren Gefühlen, nicht darüber, was sie denken sollen über den Kuss. Sie wissen noch nicht, wie viel mehr sie beide deswegen leiden werden, und um wieviel einfacher viele Dinge geworden wären, wenn dieser Moment nie passiert wäre.

 

Sie träumen beide in dieser Nacht von dem Kuss.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt geht es so richtig los. Die Kapitel werden ab jetzt immer in abwechselnden POVs von Ringo und Easy sein, den Anfang macht Ringo.
> 
> Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Alkohol, Blut, und eine Menge Schimpfwörter.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

> _ Aftermath, engl.: Nachwirkung, Folge, Nachspiel. Die Folgezeit auf eine (Natur-)Katastrophe oder ein lebensveränderndes Ereignis. Die Zeit oder Phase, in der das Ausmaß der Zerstörung meist erst sichtbar wird, in der man fassungslos vor den Trümmern seines Lebens steht und sich starr vor Schock fühlt; aber auch die Zeit danach, wenn die Welt sich irgendwie wieder weiterdrehen muss. _

 

Es ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so beschissen, wenn Ringo nicht so genau darüber nachdenkt. Er in London, mit einem ordentlichen Batzen Geld, endlich mal raus aus dem stickigen Köln - ist das nicht eh eigentlich schon vor Jahren zu klein für ihn geworden? Und was hält ihn denn noch da. Familie, Freunde, beides sicher nicht. London ist cool, London ist neu und riesig und anonym und sexy und alles, was Ringo braucht.

 

London ist vor allem weit genug weg von der ganzen Scheiße in Köln. Der drohenden Anklage. Huber, der ihm den Arsch aufreißen wird, wenn er checkt, dass es Ringo ist, der mit seinem Geld durchgebrannt ist, nicht seine Frau. Tobias, der Ringo in den schillernsten Farben ausgemalt hat, was passieren würde, wenn Ringo auch nur daran denken würde, Easy ein Haar zu krümmen.

 

Und. Easy.

 

Fuck.

 

Wenn Ringo nicht darüber nachdenkt, dann ist es nicht so beschissen. Es ist nur so: Ringo kann an nichts anderes denken.

 

Er hat gedacht, klar, vielleicht hat er ein wenig Mist gebaut mit seinen Gefühlen, vielleicht hat er sich da ein wenig zu sehr gehen lassen; hat sich zu sehr reingesteigert in seine Rolle, und sich dann mitreißen lassen von dem Rhythmus ihrer Freundschaft, die sich so schnell so verselbständigt hat. _Freundschaft_ , hat er gedacht, _so ein Bullshit._ Und, _War ja alles nur Show_. Ja klar, er war vielleicht unvorsichtiger als es klug gewesen wäre. Aber das ist nichts, was eine gehörige Portion Geld, Abstand und Alkohol nicht beheben könnten. Dachte er.

 

Als er die kristallene Cognac-Flasche aus seiner Minibar gegen die Wand schmettert, denkt er nicht. Auch nicht, als er danach mit zitternden Händen die Scherben einsammelt, und dabei kaum merkt, wie er sich schneidet, dünne rote Linien an seinen Fingerkuppen und in seiner rechten Handfläche.

 

Denken ist verdammt nutzlos. Denken ist der Grund, warum er das alles hier verbockt hat.

 

Als er dachte, er hat alles unter Kontrolle.

 

Dachte, er wäre gut darin, eiskalt zu sein, und dass er immer Geld über alles andere, vor allem über alle anderen stellen würde.

 

Dachte, er könnte das, einen Typen über den Tisch zu ziehen, für den er nie etwas anderes übrig gehabt hat als kalkulierende Abscheu, vielleicht gelegentlich pures Desinteresse.

 

Denken hat ihn dazu gebracht, sich sein eigenes, einsames Grab zu schaufeln, hier, allein in einem anonymen Hotelzimmer in London.

 

Ringo sitzt auf dem Boden, gegen das hohe Doppelbett gelehnt, sein Kopf dreht sich. Er trinkt jetzt Champagner, weil der Cognac eine versickernde Pfütze auf dem Teppichboden ist, ein hässlicher, rostbrauner Fleck gegen die sonst so makellos weiße Tapete. Fast lacht er auf, Champagner. Als ob er was zu feiern hätte. War doch alles für’n Arsch. Sein Lächeln ist bitter, als er das Glas hebt und sich selbst zuprostet: “Auf die Freiheit. Die Freiheit und das Geld.” Er kann fast so tun, als würde er die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht gar nicht bemerken. Na und, heult er halt. Leute haben betrunken schon schlimmere Dinge getan.

 

Eigentlich, entschließt er sich dann, als der verbleibende Inhalt der Champagnerflasche irgendwann nur noch verschwindend gering ist, eigentlich ist gar nicht so sehr sein eigenes Denken schuld. Es hat für ihn doch sonst immer funktioniert, genau so, genau das hat er immer gemacht, und immer ist es aufgegangen. Bei Yannick. Bei Huber. Er kann Leute über den Tisch ziehen, er kann sie manipulieren wie Marionetten in seinem eigenen Puppenspiel, er kann alles kriegen, was er will, und er hat noch nie verloren.

 

Es ist nicht seine Schuld.

 

Nein, das geht alles auf Easy. Easy, mit seiner verdammten Gutmütigkeit, der so sehr an seinem bescheuerten Büdchen hängt, weil er ein sentimentales Weichei, ein mieser Schisser ist. Easy, mit seinen beschissenen Grübchen und Rehaugen, der nie einen Grund gehabt hat, irgendwas Gutes in Ringo zu sehen, und der ihn trotzdem so angeschaut hat, _so_ …

 

Scheiß auf Easy.

 

Die Champagnerflasche zerbricht irgendwie auch, Ringo achtet schon gar nicht mehr so genau drauf. Morgen wird er sich ein neues Hotel suchen müssen, sie werden ihn wohl rausschmeißen, so wie es jetzt hier aussieht. Oder, fällt ihm ein, er legt ihnen einfach genug Scheine hin, um sie die Sache vergessen zu lassen. Das Geld hat er ja jetzt.

 

Das Geld. War das nicht der ganze Grund, warum Ringo in dieser Sache überhaupt mitgemischt hat? Klar, er hätte auch seinen Job bei Huber zurückgekriegt, aber eigentlich, selbst er weiß, dass Huber ein Arsch ist, und dass es für Ringo größere Fische da draußen gibt, bessere Connections, wichtigere Einflüsse. Aber das Geld, das war es doch, was Ringo interessiert hat.

 

Und jetzt hat er es.

 

Und zum ersten Mal gibt es ihm kein gutes Gefühl.

 

Die Hotels, klar, die sind ein Trost. Die aneinandergereihten Sterne auf goldenen Plaketten vor den Eingangstüren, die eleganten, aber schlichten, stilvollen Zimmer, die großzügigen Badezimmer, die hervorragend ausgestatteten Minibars, das alles tut sicher nicht weh. Ringos neue Anzüge, die sind auch nicht übel. Er hat sich einen maßschneidern lassen, sich damit einen kleinen Traum erfüllt, und er hat sich eingedeckt mit allen großen Marken, allen Designernamen, die ihm eingefallen sind.

 

Und jetzt sitzt er seit Tagen hier, in diesem perfekt gestalteten Hotelzimmer, trinkt die Minibar leer und weiß nicht, was er mit dem ganzen Geld anfangen soll, wenn es nicht mal Spaß macht, es auszugeben.

 

Vielleicht sollte er es zurückgeben, aber wozu. Huber hat es genauso wenig verdient, und er wird Ringo so oder so schon für das abknallen, was Ringo ausgegeben hat, falls er je erfährt, wo sein Geld hingeflossen ist. Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht direkt abknallen, aber soviel ist sicher: Es wird verdammt schmerzhaft für Ringo werden, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

 

Vielleicht sollte er reisen, noch weiter weg, irgendwohin nach Südamerika oder Südostasien, in ein Land mit dubiosen Auslieferungsvereinbarungen nach Deutschland, nur für den Fall, das Easy Anzeige erstatten wird.

 

_Wird er nicht_ , sagt eine Stimme in Ringos Kopf, aber er checkt schnell, dass es die gleiche naive, hoffnungsvolle Stimme ist, die ihm immer eingeredet hat, dass er seine Gefühle schon einigermaßen im Griff hat, wenn es um Easy geht; die gleiche Stimme, mit der er Easy damals in dem Taxi erzählt hat, dass er einfach nicht der Typ für Beziehungen ist, und die dann in seinem Kopf geflüstert hat: … _aber ich wünschte, es wäre anders._

 

Und dann ruft Ringo sich Easys Gesicht in Erinnerung, und den Moment, in dem Easy klar geworden ist, dass Ringo mit Huber zusammengearbeitet hat. Als er noch nicht mal das ganze Ausmaß gecheckt hat, noch keine Ahnung hatte, dass Ringo nicht nur hinter dem Brand steckt, sondern auch hinter allem anderen: den Ratten, dem ruinierten Vertrag, allem, was Easy das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat in den letzten Monaten.

 

Dieses Gesicht, glatt und starr, die Grübchen nicht mal zu erahnen, die Lippen leicht zitternd. Und die braunen Augen, sonst wie ein verdammtes Rehkitz - kalt. Zerschmetternd. Als hätten sie noch nie irgendwas Abscheulicheres ansehen müssen als Ringo.

 

“FUUUUUCK!!!” brüllt Ringo in sein leeres Zimmer hinein. Der Schrei prallt nirgendwo ab, das Hotelzimmer ist leer, zu minimalistisch für Ecken und Kanten und Möbel, nichts als das Bett, und er ist allein. Er will etwas zerschmettern, noch mehr zerstören, aber es ist nichts mehr übrig. Um ihn rum Scherben. Und er würde gerne lachen, weil, welches verfickte Arschloch hat sich denn diese überzogene Metapher für sein Leben einfallen lassen; aber er weint.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel, dieses Mal aus Easys POV. Das nächste Mal wieder länger, versprochen! 
> 
> Viel Spaß damit, und danke für die Kudos. :)

Es ist Januar.

 

Um genau zu sein, es ist Ende Januar, und Köln ist ein einziger grauer Klumpen aus Dreck, Eis und irgendwas, das mal für fünf Minuten Schnee gewesen ist, bevor es sich aufgelöst hat in eine widerliche Masse.

 

Sechs Wochen, eineinhalb Monate, seit Ringo abgehauen ist. Nicht, dass Easy die Tage zählen würde. Ringos Handy ist aus, seine Profile auf Facebook und Dating-Apps deaktiviert, er ist nicht zu erreichen. Nicht, dass Easy es verzweifelt versuchen würde. Nicht, dass er nach all dem, was passiert ist, nach allem, was Ringo getan hat, auch nur noch ein Fünkchen Interesse an dem Kerl hätte.

 

Ein verdammter Feigling, findet Easy.

 

Alles in Schutt und Asche legen, wortwörtlich, und sich dann aus dem Staub machen, was für eine miese Nummer.

 

Und Easy hat nicht mal eine Chance bekommen, Ringo nochmal ins Gesicht zu sehen, nochmal aus Ringos Mund zu hören, was er ihm alles angetan hat. Nein, das musste sich Easy alles selbst eingestehen, und das war so viel schwieriger, verdammt nochmal, als es von Ringo zu hören. Weil Easy die letzten Monate damit verbracht hat, vielleicht doch an das Gute in Ringo Beckmann zu glauben, weil er sorgsam Ringos Verhalten beobachtet hat und zu dem Entschluss gekommen ist, dass Ringo es wirklich ernst meint; dass er auch nur ein Mensch ist, der mit Dingen kämpft, Liebe, Krankheit, Identität, allem anderen, dass er auch Probleme hat, und klar, Probleme sind keine Entschuldigung, aber… Easy hat Ringo eine Chance gegeben, nochmal von vorne anzufangen, und jetzt steht er da und muss sich eingestehen, dass er falsch lag.

 

Dabei hat er doch gedacht… Es hat doch wirklich so ausgesehen, es hat doch alles darauf hingedeutet, dass Ringo… und dann der Kuss, an diesem einen Abend vor der Bar, hastig, heftig, unüberlegt… und Easy hat gedacht…

 

_Tja, falsch gedacht._ Er ist bitter.

 

Und jeden Tag, wenn er sein Büdchen aufschließt, das jetzt wieder ohne Probleme läuft, denkt er daran, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hat. Und jeden Abend, wenn er heimkommt, und immer noch unglücklich aussieht, und aus dem Fenster starrt, und schwer seufzt, dann rollt Tobias die Augen. Tobias denkt auch “falsch gedacht”, das weiß Easy. Und im Stillen denkt Tobias sicher “hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt”, und hat er ja. Er hat ja Easy vorher gewarnt, dass Ringo sich nicht einfach so ändert, dass seiner Nettigkeit nicht zu trauen ist, und dass sein Halbbruder noch nie irgendwas gemacht hat, was ihm nichts genützt hätte.

 

Und trotzdem. Jede Nacht starrt Easy Löcher in die Decke, und fragt sich, _aber was, wenn…_

 

Weil Tobias ja nicht die ganze Geschichte kennt. Niemand kennt die. Niemand hat diese kleinen Momente zwischen Easy und Ringo gesehen, als noch alles gut schien. Niemand saß mit ihnen im Taxi, als Ringo zugegeben hat, wie einsam er wirklich ist, und Easy einen Blick hinter die Fassade erlaubt hat. Niemand weiß, wie zerbrechlich Ringo gewirkt hat, als Easy ihn geküsst hat, vor dieser Bar, nachdem Ringo den Stalker in die Flucht geschlagen hat; Easy findet dafür immer noch keine Worte, sechs Wochen später, für Ringos verzweifelten Blick, oder für den Moment bevor sie sich geküsst haben, Ringos geschlossene Augen, seine zitternden Finger geisternd über Easys Wange.

 

Und niemand, nicht Tobias und nicht sonstwer, weiß von dem Umschlag unter Easys Matratze. Er kam kurz nach Weihnachten per Einschreiben, ohne Absender, mit einem Poststempel aus London. Easy musste den Zettel drinnen nicht lesen, um zu wissen, von wem der Brief kam, und er musste den Batzen Geld darin nicht zählen, um zu wissen, wieviel es war; in der Schillerstraße war die Summe in den letzten Wochen oft genug hinter vorgehaltener Hand geflüstert worden, wenn über Huber, seine Frau, und über das Geld geredet wurde, mit dem sie angeblich durchgebrannt ist. Easy hat von Anfang an die leise Ahnung gehabt, dass es nicht Andrea Huber gewesen ist, die mit dem Geld in der Tasche abgehauen ist. Jetzt hat er die Gewissheit.

 

Das Geld kann er nicht anrühren, das ist Easy klar. Es ist Diebesgut, es gehört ihm nicht, und genauso wenig gehört es Ringo. Wie der Gerichtsprozess gegen Huber gezeigt hat, gehört es nicht einmal Huber, der veruntreut, erpresst, gestohlen und gelogen hat. Und Huber selbst wird sich das Geld sicher nicht zurückholen kommen, denn der sitzt jetzt erst mal hinter Gittern - Easy muss zugeben, dass ihm das eine gewisse Genugtuung verschafft. Aber trotzdem, das Geld ist tabu, und nur, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst damit machen soll, liegt es unter seiner Matratze, in dem Umschlag, in dem es gekommen ist.

 

Und dabei der Zettel. _“Keine Wiedergutmachung, kein Schweigegeld. Siehs als Teilentschädigung oder Schmerzensgeld.”_ Und darunter, viel kleiner, wie ein Nachgedanke, die Schrift nicht so klar, sondern fast zittrig: _“Es tut mir leid.”_

 

Und das ist der Teil, über den Easy nicht reden kann. Nicht mit Tobias, nicht mit sonst irgendwem - und nicht nur, weil er dann erklären müsste, warum er Hubers Geld hat. Das ist der Teil, der ihn zum Zweifeln bringt, zum Verzweifeln, der ihn nächtelang die Decke anstarren lässt, bis seine Augenringe ihm gefühlt bis in die Kniekehlen hängen.

 

Wenn es eines gibt, was Easy immer mit Sicherheit über Ringo sagen konnte, dann ist es das: Ringo Beckmann entschuldigt sich nicht. Und: Für Ringo Beckmann gibt es nichts Wichtigeres als Geld. In all den Jahren, in denen sie sich kennen, war das immer wahr, und nicht mal als Easy dachte, Ringo würde sich vielleicht verändern, hat er an diese beiden Dinge gedacht. Im Universum von Ringo Beckmann sind diese beiden Regeln Naturgesetze.

 

Und trotzdem, unter Easys Matratze liegt der handfeste Beweis: Ringo Beckmanns Welt ist aus den Fugen geraten.

 

Und jetzt ist es Januar, Ende Januar, und Easy fragt sich immer noch, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, und klar, er hat nicht einfach vergessen oder verziehen oder so, aber trotzdem, er will Ringo wiedersehen, will einfach nur eine Möglichkeit, das alles hier mal klarzustellen.

 

Und Ringo ist immer noch weg, weil er feige ist.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo braucht mehr Geld und mehr Sex, denkt er. Ringo braucht mehr queere Freunde, denke ich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier also das nächste Ringo-Kapitel. Es gibt einige Dialoge hier auf Englisch; lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr dazu eine Übersetzung wollt, dann werd ich die noch nachliefern.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

London ist hässlich, findet Ringo. Die Stadt ist genauso überbewertet wie jede andere Stadt auf der Welt, genauso unzufriedenstellend, genauso fad und leer. Es ist Ende Januar, und Ringo denkt, nicht mal Köln könnte grade so hässlich sein, wie London es ist.

 

Es regnet in Strömen, schon seit Tagen, und Ringo hat gerade erst wieder sein Hotel gewechselt. Nicht, dass es wirklich einen Unterschied macht - in allen fällt ihm früher oder später die Decke auf den Kopf. Aber sein Geld wird knapp, und er hat die großen Luxussuiten und die Sterne auf goldenen Plaketten längst eingetauscht gegen kleinere Bed and Breakfasts und Hostels am Stadtrand. Klar, immer noch Einzelzimmer, so tief ist er noch nicht gesunken. Aber Zimmerservice gibt es hier keinen mehr, und darum ist es ein Freitag Abend und Ringo ist gezwungen, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, weil er Hunger hat, weil er was trinken sollte, weil das Zimmer ihn einengt… weil er es nicht mehr aushält, mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein.

 

Manchmal denkt er bitter an das Bündel Geldscheine, das er in einen Umschlag gesteckt und weggeschickt hat. Als ob das Geld Easy irgendwas bedeuten würde. Als ob es irgendwas wieder gutmachen könnte. Als ob er es nicht nötiger gebrauchen könnte, immerhin ist er auf der Flucht. Aber nein, das hat er davon, wenn er versucht, ein guter Mensch zu sein. Fühlt sich beschissen an, vor allem an den Klumpen in der Matratze und dem Kratzen im Hals, weil die Heizung in seinem Zimmer nicht richtig funktioniert.

 

Er landet in einer Bar nur ein paar Blocks entfernt von seinem Hostel. Als er die dezente Regenbogenflagge an der Tür entdeckt, zuckt er nur mit den Schultern und überlegt sich, _warum nicht_. Er hat schon viel zu lange niemanden mehr abgeschleppt und nein, er wird jetzt ganz sicher nicht darüber nachdenken, wieso nicht.

 

Die Bar ist gemütlich, eher so ein klassischer Pub, mit dunklen Holzvertäfelungen, einem großen Whiskeyregal an der Wand über der Theke, ein paar kleineren Tischen, einem Fernseher, auf dem stumm irgendein Vorabendprogramm läuft - es ist noch früh, grade mal sechs.

 

Ringo setzt sich an die Theke und bestellt ein Bier, studiert die nicht gerade reichhaltige Karte und stellt schnell fest, dass er sich wohl oder übel an Pommes und Zwiebelringen satt essen muss heute Abend, wenn er nicht noch wo anders hingehen will. Ein schweifender Blick durch den Raum sagt ihm aber, dass er definitiv hierbleiben will: Die Gäste hier sind in seinem Alter, junge Menschen mit gutem Geschmack und entspannten Gesichtern, vielleicht ein wenig zu alternativ für Ringos Geschmack, aber was solls, er will ja niemanden fürs Leben finden, und nackt sehen sie bestimmt alle nicht übel aus.

 

In einer Ecke sitzen drei Mädels, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre älter als er. Er schmunzelt sie an, sie bemerken seinen Blick, zwei erwidern sein Lächeln, die Augen der Brünetten funkeln dabei. Ringo wendet sich wieder ab, als er seinen Teller vorgesetzt bekommt.

 

An der Bar neben ihm stehen zwei andere Männer und unterhalten sich, aber Ringo ist sich sicher, dass die beiden heute Abend zu zweit nach Hause gehen werden; er schenkt ihnen keine weitere Beachtung.

 

Aber die Gruppe an dem großen Tisch bei der Tür, die interessiert ihn am meisten: Fünf Leute, zwei Frauen, drei Männer. Erst hält Ringo sie für Arbeitskollegen, aber als er bemerkt, wie vertraut sie alle miteinander umgehen, schüttelt er zu sich selbst den Kopf. Nein, wahrscheinlich sind sie ein Freundeskreis, vielleicht auch eine WG, auf ihrer ersten Station für eine gemeinsame Clubnacht. Vielleicht, denkt Ringo, ist es zu früh am Abend, um sein Glück bei einem von ihnen zu versuchen, aber egal, vor einer Herausforderung ist er noch nie zurückgeschreckt.

 

Während er isst, beobachtet er die Gruppe unauffällig. Zwei der Männer - oder Jungs? sie sind wohl um die Anfang 20 - sind wohl ein Paar, der große Schlanke legt ab und zu seinen Arm um die Schulter des kleineren. Der dritte Typ sieht nett aus, ist aber irgendwie nicht wirklich Ringos Typ, und wahrscheinlich steht er auch nicht auf Männer, denkt Ringo sich. Die zwei Mädchen sehen verdammt gut aus, die eine mit dunklen, wilden Locken und dunkler Haut, die andere blass, mit einem rötlich blonden, frechen Bob. Es ist die zweite, die plötzlich zu ihm rüberschaut, ihn für einen Moment mustert, und ihm dann zuzwinkert, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zuwendet.

 

Und plötzlich spürt Ringo ein Ziehen in seiner Magengrube, ein Verlangen, das er seit einer Weile schon nicht mehr so stark gespürt hat.

 

Er wartet nicht lange, bevor er von seinem Barhocker aufsteht und den Raum durchquert. Ob sie sich hier auskennen, fragt er, macht ganz einen auf ahnungsloser, aber charmanter Tourist. Er würde heute Abend gerne noch was unternehmen, erklärt er ihnen, aber weiß nicht, was hier so angesagt ist.

 

Schon nach einer Minute Wortwechsel hat die Gruppe ihn an ihren Tisch eingeladen, und Ringo bestellt sich noch ein Bier. Normalerweise würde er jetzt alle auf eine Runde einladen, aber er muss sparsam sein, der Trick muss bis später warten, und später auch nur vielleicht, so lange muss er sich auf seinen natürlichen Charme verlassen.

 

Die anderen stellen sich vor. “Jeffrey and Tyler”, das sind die zwei Typen, die tatsächlich zusammen sind, wie Ringo richtig erkannt hat. Der dritte heißt Freddy. “And you are?” fragt Ringo lächelnd die beiden Mädchen und geht dabei sicher, dass sein Blick einen Moment länger auf dem Mädchen mit dem Bob hängen bleibt. Sie darf ruhig wissen, dass er ihretwegen herübergekommen ist. “Bree”, stellt sich die Lockige vor. Dann, die andere: “Isabel.” Sie schmunzelt. “But these nerds here call me Easy.”

 

Ringo erstarrt. Nur für eine Sekunde, dann fängt er sich wieder. “Nice to meet you all!” lächelt er in die Runde, und dann fragt er sie, was sie heute Abend noch vorhaben. Während Tyler und Bree von den Plänen erzählen, irgendwas mit einer Hausparty und davor noch eine andere Bar, versucht Ringo, sich zu beruhigen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nicht mal Easy gesagt, wahrscheinlich war es sowas wie Isy oder Izzy, und es klang nur so. Und sowieso, so wichtig ist das mit dem Namen doch nicht.

 

Letztendlich laden sie ihn ein, doch einfach mitzukommen, nachdem er ein paar erfundene Touri-Geschichten ausgepackt hat und ein bisschen was über Deutschland erzählt hat - die meisten Dinge davon auch nur halb wahr: dass er grade ein Urlaubssemester nimmt um zu reisen zum Beispiel, und dass er einfach mal aus Köln raus musste, weil er sich da mit jemandem zerstritten hat. Er schafft es schnell, das Thema immer wieder auf die anderen zu lenken, tut interessiert, wenn sie ihm touristische Geheimtipps für die Stadt geben, hakt nach, wenn die anderen über sich erzählen, achtet darauf, dass er Isabel immer ein klein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als allen anderen.

 

Sie landen in einer anderen Bar, die dunkler und lauter ist, cooler und weniger gemütlich; in so einem Laden hätte sich Ringo in Köln bestimmt auch öfter rumgetrieben. Dort stoßen noch zwei andere Mädchen zu ihnen, und Ringo kann nicht ganz rausfinden, mit welcher der beiden Bree zusammen ist - als sie letztendlich mit beiden für mindestens eine halbe Stunde verschwindet, lässt Ringo es schulterzuckend darauf beruhen. Er hat sich ohnehin nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Namen der beiden Neuen zu lernen, denn inzwischen redet er eigentlich sowieso fast ausschließlich mit Isabel.

 

Sie ist eine Piercerin, erzählt sie ihm, arbeitet in einem Studio in Notting Hill. Als er verwundert seine Augenbrauen hebt und sagt, dass er das ungewöhnlich findet, eine Piercerin ohne eigene Piercings, da grinst sie ihn keck an, lehnt sich vor und flüstert verschwörerisch: “Well, I got some, but none you can see right now.”

 

Er grinst zurück. “Tell me”, sagt er, wie eine Herausforderung.

 

Sie leckt sich die Lippen, mustert ihn und lehnt sich wieder zurück. “Wait and see”, sagt sie nur. Spätestens jetzt ist Ringo sich sicher, dass der Abend genau wie geplant verläuft.

 

Auf dem Weg zur Hausparty ‘verlieren’ sie die anderen; sie fallen immer weiter zurück, tun beide so, als wären sie zu sehr ins Gespräch vertieft, um mitzukriegen, dass der Rest der Gruppe irgendwann abbiegt; dann stehen sie plötzlich zu zweit auf der orange-gelb beleuchteten Straße.

 

“Too bad”, seufzt Isabel.

 

“Too bad”, gibt Ringo zurück. Sein Mundwinkel zuckt nach oben.

 

Und ganz zufällig wohnt Isabel nicht weit von hier, und zufällig ist niemand daheim, und glücklicherweise hat Isabel ein paar Flaschen Bier im Kühlschrank. “We’ll have our own little party”, flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie seine Hand nimmt und ihn mit sich zieht.

 

Alles scheint irgendwie ganz nach Plan zu verlaufen, und das Ziehen in Ringos Magengrube hat sich längst in ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln verwandelt, fast so was wie Vorfreude - aber dann scheint Isabel es plötzlich gar nicht so eilig zu haben, als sie in ihrer Wohnung sind.

 

Sie streift sich die Schuhe ab, wirft ihren Wintermantel über einen Stuhl, fragt Ringo über ihre Schulter, ob er auch ein Bier will, und setzt sich dann neben ihm auf die Couch, weit genug weg, um ihn ausgiebig von oben bis unten mustern zu können. “So…” sagt sie, wendet ihren Blick keinen Moment lang von ihm ab. “What’s the deal with you, then? Don’t think I didn’t notice when you avoided our questions earlier.”

 

Ringo schnauft frustriert. Er ist doch nicht zum Quatschen hierher gekommen, er hatte gehofft, diesen Teil des Abends schon hinter sich gebracht zu haben. “What’s the deal?!” wiederholt er. “Umm, do you really feel like that’s the most important thing right now? Aren’t there maybe more interesting things to do than talk?”

 

Sie lächelt, aber nur kurz. “I’d like to know who i’m dealing with before I get naked for them. You know, helps to prevent unpleasant surprises."

 

Dem hat Ringo nichts entgegenzusetzen.

 

Als er stumm bleibt, hakt Isabel weiter nach: “You’re not really in London for a holiday trip, are you? What, are you like, a business spy or something? Bree had one of those in her office last year. Or wait - it has something to do with the person you had a fight with back home, right?”

 

Der plötzliche Blitzschlag, der durch Ringos Körper zuckt, muss ihm wohl anzusehen sein, denn Isabels Blick wird mit einem Mal weich und mitleidig. “Oh, I’m sorry. It was a bad breakup or something, wasn’t it?”

 

Ringo nimmt einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Bier und presst die Lippen aufeinander. “Is that your idea of foreplay?” knurrt er genervt. So langsam hat er keine Lust mehr auf diese ganze Sache. Als Isabel immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten scheint, lehnt Ringo sich frustriert zurück gegen die Lehne des Sofas und murmelt: “That’s none of your business.”

 

Isabel rollt ihre Augen. “Whatever”, seufzt sie und lehnt sich ebenfalls zurück. “Tell me or don’t tell me. But don’t expect to get in my pants tonight if you won’t talk to me about yourself. That ‘mysterious and broody’ bullshit is for straight people.”

 

Was ist nur passiert? So, wie der Abend gelaufen ist, war doch alles Textbuch-ideal. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen Easy heißt. Ringo denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Er sieht ehrlich nicht mehr, wie er hier noch in Stimmung für irgendwas kommen soll. Andererseits… sein Hostel ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, es fahren um diese Uhrzeit keine Bahnen mehr dorthin, draußen ist es arschkalt, und ein Taxi kann er sich nicht leisten. Muss er halt irgendwie das Beste aus dem Abend machen.

 

“You’re pretty demanding, has anyone ever told you that?” fragt er.

 

Isabel zuckt die Schultern. “And you’re rude. So?”

 

Ringo schließt die Augen, seufzt. “It wasn’t a break-up, okay?” Kurz zögert er, weiß nicht, wie er es formulieren soll, damit sie zufrieden ist und er nicht in irgendwelche gefährlichen Gedankenbereiche kommt. Dann atmet er tief durch. “It was…” sagt er. “There was this guy. We didn’t really get along most of the time, but we became friends somehow. Then I fucked up, and everything got messy, and I had to get away. That’s the story. Are you happy now?”

 

Und tatsächlich, Isabel sieht zufrieden aus. Nur, Ringo fühlt sich plötzlich beschissen. So wollte er es gar nicht erzählen, so nah an der Wahrheit. Viel zu nah. Hätte er doch irgendwas erfunden, hätte er doch behauptet, Easy wäre derjenige gewesen der…. - ‘then i fucked up’, warum zur Hölle hat er ihr das erzählt? Das Gegenteil von charmant und sexy. Verdammt, er hat’s echt nicht mehr so drauf.

 

“Are you crying?” fragt Isabel vorsichtig.

 

Ringo dreht sein Gesicht weg. “No.” Natürlich heult er nicht. Wäre ja lächerlich.

 

Isabel rückt näher, Ringo spürt ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. “Fuck, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have pried.”

 

“Yeah, no shit”, gibt Ringo zurück. Es soll bissig klingen. Seine Stimme zittert ein wenig.

 

Dann holt er tief Luft, fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Wendet sich wieder Isabel zu. “Not the sexiest conversation topic, really.” Er grinst schief. “Do you wanna tell me about your hidden piercings again?”

 

Isabel lacht. “Wow, you’re a hot mess.” Sie nimmt sein Gesicht in beide Hände, küsst ihn auf den Mundwinkel. Dann lehnt sie sich wieder zurück und sagt: “Okay, new plan: I’ll grab some ice cream and two spoons, and we’ll watch a couple Bond movies. We can make out if you want, but we don’t really have to if you don’t feel like it anymore. I’m not really sure if I feel like it still, but let’s just see what happens. Alright?”

 

Ringo ist sich sicher, das ist der seltsamste One-Night-Stand, den er je hatte. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. “Sounds girly”, sagt er, aber er nickt.

 

Das sieht Isabel gar nicht mehr, sie ist schon auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank. “You know”, ruft sie aus der Küche, “if you guys could finally embrace the stuff you call girly, your lives would get way easier, and less messy.”

 

Sie sitzen dann tatsächlich auf der Couch und löffeln Eis, und Ringo schaut zu, wie Isabel Pierce Brosnan anpöbelt. Und sie machen rum, nur ein bisschen, aber als Ringo feststellt, dass Isabel Grübchen hat, wenn sie lächelt, da reicht es ihm plötzlich.

 

Später bietet Isabel ihm an, dass er auf der Couch schlafen kann. Er nimmt dankend an.

 

In dieser Nacht träumt er von Easy. Erst von dem Kuss, dann von Easys Blick, als er gecheckt hat, was Ringo ihm angetan hat. Dann von Dingen, die nie passiert sind und nie passieren werden, weil Ringo hier ist und Easy nie wieder mit ihm reden wird, und Ringo zwar keine Ahnung hat, wie es weitergehen wird, aber sicher nicht so.

 

Am nächsten Morgen bedankt er sich bei Isabel und verabschiedet sich von ihr. Sie gibt ihm noch ihre Handynummer mit, “maybe another time then”, und umarmt ihn. Ringo fühlt sich seltsam wohl dabei, als wäre es eine vertraute Berührung. Es fällt ihm schwer, seinen Traum von der Nacht davor abzuschütteln.

 

An der U-Bahn-Haltestelle holt er sich eine deutsche Zeitung, hat er ewig nicht gemacht. Wie immer liest er zuerst den Wirtschaftsteil, alles andere ist zweitrangig. Dann findet er in einer kleinen Seitenspalte einen Hinweis. Ein Bericht darüber, dass Benedikt Hubers Prozess vorbei ist, dass er zu drei Jahren Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt wurde.

 

Und plötzlich will Ringo nur noch nach Hause.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy ist bereit für einen Neustart. Und den muss er nicht alleine wagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber hier ist nun das neue Kapitel aus Easys POV. Das nächste wird dann auch wieder länger, und keine Sorge, wenn es jetzt so scheint, als würde ich euch genauso quälen, wie UU uns zur Zeit alle quält - ich verspreche euch jetzt schon ein Happy End!
> 
> Danke an alle, die Kommentare und Kudos dagelassen haben, ich liebe euch! <3

Eines Morgens wacht Easy auf und denkt nicht sofort an Ringo. Er steht auf, frühstückt, neckt dabei Tobias, der seit neuestem wieder besonders verlegen wird, wenn ihn jemand auf KayC anspricht. Dann geht er runter zum Büdchen, übernimmt die erste Schicht des Tages; macht Kaffee für die armen Seelen, die sich müde in die Büros und Vorlesungssäle schleppen, sortiert seine Süßigkeiten für die Schulkinder, die in der Mittagspause immer vorbeikommen, macht eine Bestandsaufnahme von seinen Zeitschriften und bereitet sich dann schließlich auf den Mittagsansturm vor.

 

Erst dann kommt ihm Ringo das erste Mal an diesem Tag in dem Sinn - und nicht mal so richtig, eigentlich hat er nur über Geld nachgedacht, und da sind seine Gedanken zu dem Umschlag unter seiner Matratze gewandert.

 

Irgendwie kehrt eine Ruhe ein in Easys Innerem. Alle haben ihm wochenlang gesagt, dass er mit Ringo abschließen muss, dass er die ganze Sache in der Vergangenheit lassen sollte, und Ringo nicht erlauben dürfte, so Easys Leben zu ruinieren. Bisher hat sich Easy davon immer unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt. Jetzt merkt er plötzlich: Er ist bereit. Bereit, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, bereit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, und nicht mehr zu warten auf irgendeine Katharsis, ein klärendes Gespräch, einen Moment, in dem alles plötzlich Sinn ergibt.

 

Easy ist bereit für einen Neustart.

 

Am Nachmittag, als Miri das Büdchen übernimmt, setzt er sich ins Schiller mit einem Latte Macchiato und lächelt leise in sich hinein. Fühlt sich irgendwie gut an, dieses Abschließen mit einer Sache.

 

Ein neuer Anfang also. _Und was jetzt?_ , fragt er sich. Für ein paar Augenblicke schwebt sein Finger über der Dating-App auf seinem Handy. Wäre doch schön, diesen neuen Abschnitt auch mit einem neuen Mann in seinem Leben zu starten - wäre überhaupt mal schön, einen zu haben, nach seinen ersten holprigen Dating-Versuchen in diesem Bereich.

 

Aber dann überlegt er es sich nochmal anders, geht in seine Kontakte, scrollt zu “F”, wählt dann “Nachricht schreiben”.

 

 _“Hey Finn”_ , schreibt er. _“Länger nichts von dir gehört, was treibst du denn zur Zeit so? Lass mal von dir hören, wenn du das nächste Mal wieder in Köln bist, würd mich freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen. xx Easy”_

 

Er hat noch nicht mal ganz seinen Latte Macchiato ausgetrunken, da hat Finn auch schon geantwortet. Easy muss lächeln.

 

_“Was für ein schöner Zufall, hab grade an dich gedacht! :) Viel los bei mir zur Zeit. Die nächsten Wochen bin ich immer mal wieder in Köln, Locations suchen für die CSD-Saison. Ich meld mich!”_

 

Easy kann den Rest des Tages nicht aufhören, still vor sich hinzulächeln.

 

Es dauert nur ein paar Tage, bevor Finn tatsächlich vor Easys Haustür steht. Er hat Pizza mitgebracht und eine Flasche Wein, und sie machen es sich gemütlich auf dem Sofa - legen die Beine hoch und plaudern über dies und das, machen Scherze, ziehen sich gegenseitig auf.

 

Sie befinden sich irgendwo auf dem Drahtseil zwischen vertrautem Geplänkel und Flirten, und Easy fragt sich, ob er die Grenze überschreiten soll. Er wartet darauf, dass es kribbelt in seinem Bauch, dass er nervös wird und flatterig, er wartet auf ein Zeichen, dass der richtige Moment da ist, um noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

 

“Hör mal”, sagt Finn da. “Ich will keine Vermutungen aufstellen, warum du mir geschrieben hast, aber ich will ehrlich mit dir sein: Zu Hause in Hannover, da… ich komme grade aus einer nicht so schönen Beziehungs-Geschichte, und, na ja. Easy, ich mag dich wirklich gern, aber ich will nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche falschen Hoffnungen machst. Ich bin grade nicht wirklich auf der Suche nach einer ernsten Beziehung.”

 

Dann ist das wohl das andere Zeichen gewesen. Easy wartet, dass sich Enttäuschung in ihm breitmacht, dass er sich irgendwie verletzt fühlt oder so. Überrascht stellt er fest, dass er fast erleichtert ist.

 

“Ist das okay?” fragt Finn vorsichtig, als Easy nach ein paar Augenblicken noch immer nicht geantwortet hat.

 

Easy nickt. Und dann erzählt er von Ringo. Erst nur ganz knapp, umschreibend, so wie Finn das mit seiner Geschichte getan hat, aber dann, als Finn mehr erzählt, von einem Typen, der ihn ziemlich ausgenutzt hat und ihm nicht gesagt hat, dass er verheiratet ist - dann erzählt Easy auch mehr von Ringo, was alles passiert ist, wie ihm seine Gefühle dazwischengekommen sind und wie er es hätte besser wissen müssen.

 

Sie sitzen stundenlang da, reden über alles, während die Weinflasche sich langsam leert, und als sie beide den letzten Schluck getrunken haben, fühlt Easys Kopf sich schwer an, aber sein Herz ist so leicht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seinen Kopf, den lässt er auf Finns Schulter ruhen, und sein Herz, dem hört er beim Schlagen zu, stetig und beruhigend, er könnte fast einschlafen dabei.

 

“Easy?”, flüstert Finn, und Easy schlägt die Augen auf, schaut zu Finn hoch.

 

Finn lächelt ihn warm an, seine Wangen sind rosa gefärbt vom Wein, und es sieht niedlich aus, findet Easy. Und Finn legt seine Hand auf Easys Schulter und sagt leise: “Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich gerne küssen.”

 

Also küsst Easy ihn.

 


	6. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein überraschender Gast ist in der Stadt, und zwingt Ringo dazu, endlich Klartext zu reden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooorry sorry für die lange Wartezeit, das war alles nicht so beabsichtigt, aber naja, ihr wisst ja... echtes Leben und so. Ich hoffe, die länge des Kapitels macht das wieder gut. <3
> 
> Danke an alle, die in der Zwischenzeit Kudos und Kommentare hinterlassen haben, ihr seid spitze!!

In den nächsten zwei Wochen passieren zwei Dinge, mit denen Ringo nicht gerechnet hätte:

 

 

Er freundet sich irgendwie mit Isabel und ihren Leuten an.

 

Und dann taucht plötzlich Kira auf.

 

Letzteres beginnt damit, dass Ringo eines Nachts wach liegt, die Decke anstarrt, und alles vermisst: Köln, seine vertrauten Ecken, seine Szene daheim, überhaupt, die Leute. Na ja. Easy. Wenn Ringo ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, und in dieser Nacht ist er es, dann vermisst er Easy, und hat keinen Bock mehr darauf, das vor sich selbst versteckt zu halten, und er will irgendwie seinen Arm ausstrecken nach Easy, ihn irgendwie erreichen…

 

Aber die Entfernung.

500 Kilometer Luftlinie.

Ein halber Tag mit Bussen und Zügen, die Ringo sich nicht mehr leisten kann.

Nur eine gute Stunde Flug, wenn er Geld für das Ticket hätte.

 

Ringo ist am Ende, das weiß er, finanziell, emotional, er kann nicht länger hier bleiben, er muss nach Hause, zurück nach Köln, auch wenn ihn da alle hassen, auch wenn da vielleicht ein Gerichtsverfahren auf ihn wartet, auch wenn er da genauso wenig hat wie hier. Zeit mit Isabel und ihren Freunden zu verbringen, tut gut, aber es erinnert ihn nur daran, dass sie alle das haben, was er zu Hause nie hatte: Ein Netzwerk aus Leuten, auf die er sich verlassen konnte; Leute, denen er vertrauen konnte, die ihn kannten und sich trotzdem mit ihm abgegeben haben… Freunde.

 

In einem Akt der Verzweiflung reaktiviert Ringo nachts um vier seinen alten _Rainbow Radar_ Account, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen alten Bekanntschaften, bei denen er vielleicht für ein paar Nächte unterkommen könnte - bis er irgendwas findet, bis er irgendeinen Plan hat, bis er irgendwie alles, magischerweise, wieder in den Griff kriegt…

 

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es niemanden gibt. Hätte wissen müssen, dass er letztendlich nur auf Easys Profil landen würde, um endlos das Profilbild anzustarren, und dass er nicht mehr genug Kraft haben würde, um sich irgendwas vorzumachen.

 

Irgendwann klickt er auf das Nachrichten-Symbol neben Easys Namen, starrt für endlose Minuten auf den weißen Balken, den er mit Wörtern füllen kann, wenn er nur die richtigen findet - die richtigen Worte, um Easy klarzumachen, wie sehr er alles bereut, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er es wirklich ernst meint, dieses Mal, und wie sehr er sich wünscht, noch eine Chance zu bekommen, auch wenn er keine verdient hat.

 

Es gibt keine. Kein einziges richtiges Wort für all das, weil Ringo alles falsch gemacht hat, alles zerstört hat, weil er das so tut, weil er immer alles zerstört hat, was er liebt.

 

_Liebt._

 

Ringo schläft neben seinem Handy ein, seine Hand auf dem Bildschirm.

 

Für einen Moment lang leuchtet das Display noch auf, zeigt einen leeren Chatverlauf, bis auf eine einzige Nachricht:

 

Ringo_617, 14.2. 5:12

_h_

 

Ringo verflucht sich am nächsten Tag, hasst die App dafür, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, Nachrichten zurückzurufen, oder auch nur zu sehen, ob die andere Person die Nachricht gelesen hat. Er ist kurz davor, den Account wieder zu deaktivieren, aber ein ziehendes, zitterndes Gefühl in seiner Brust hält ihn davon ab; unter Schichten von Zynismus und Selbsthass könnte er dieses Gefühl fast als Hoffnung beschreiben.

 

Easy antwortet nicht.

 

Stattdessen erreicht ihn noch am gleichen Tag auf _Rainbow Radar_ ein Sturm von Nachrichten von Kira, die sich wohl ein Fake-Profil eingerichtet hat. Die ihn in Großbuchstaben anbrüllt, was ihm eigentlich einfällt, so einen Scheiß zu machen, einfach so vom Erdboden zu verschwinden, niemandem zu sagen, wo er ist, sie wäre krank vor Sorge gewesen, und er soll gefälligst dankbar sein, dass Easy so ein guter Mensch ist und ihr sofort Bescheid gesagt hat, als er die “ehrlich gesagt, erbärmliche” Nachricht von Ringo bekommen hat, dass sie in London ist, und sie weiß, dass er auch in London ist, weil die App seine Location anzeigt, und dass sie ihn höchstpersönlich umbringen wird, wenn er ihr nicht sofort zurückschreibt und einen Treffpunkt mit ihr ausmacht.

 

Ringo ist überrollt.

 

Es dauert den ganzen Vormittag, bis er den Schock überwunden hat. Dann verlässt er sein Hostel, schickt Kira die Adresse von dem Pub, in dem er auch Isabel und ihre Freunde kennengelernt hat, bestellt sich dort eine Cola (für seine Kopfschmerzen) und einen Teller Pommes und Zwiebelringe (für das Loch in seinem Magen). Und er wartet.

 

Eine Stunde später steht dann plötzlich Kira vor ihm. Es ist so surreal, sie hier zu sehen, sie überhaupt wiederzusehen, das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit. Sie sieht gut aus, mal von ihrem wutverzerrten Gesicht abgesehen: Mit rosigen Wangen, perfektem Make-up, elegant gekleidet in einem karierten Minirock, einem dunkelblauen Mantel und grauen Stiefeln… und Ringo kapiert, dass sie wohl wegen der Fashion Week hier ist, seit Wochen hängen Banner überall in der Stadt, und Ringo hat sonst kaum noch etwas von Kira gehört, aber er hat immer mitgekriegt, wie fantastisch ihre Modekarriere läuft, mit ihrem Studium in Mailand, den verschiedenen Projekten, die sie betreut hat, den Praktika bei irgendwelchen angesehenen Designerinnen, deren Namen für Ringo nichtssagend waren.

 

“Hi”, sagt er, und klingt dabei in seinen eigenen Ohren fast schüchtern.

 

Er hat sich mit ihr hier verabredet in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm in der Öffentlichkeit nicht direkt einen Kinnhaken verpassen würde oder so, aber für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als hätte er da seine Rechnung ohne ihren rasenden Zorn gemacht. Sie sieht ihn an, als würde sie ihn erwürgen wollen.

 

Aber dann zieht sie ihn in eine Umarmung. Die ist so knochenbrechend eng, dass Ringo kaum noch Luft bekommt, und er fragt sich zuerst, wo in Kiras Körper so viel Kraft steckt, und dann, ob das hier nicht mindestens genauso schlimm ist wie ein Kinnhaken; dann legt er seine Arme um sie und zieht sie an sich.

 

Die Schimpftirade kommt danach, natürlich. Kira bestellt sich einen Kaffee, Ringo ein Wasser, und dann textet sie ihn zu mit allem, was Ringo eh schon weiß.

 

“Kein Facebook, keine Antwort auf E-Mails, und ‘kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer’, als ich versucht hab, dich anzurufen - sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht? Ich hab mir wochenlang die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, und dann hab ich ein bisschen in Köln rumtelefoniert, und was muss ich mir da alles anhören? Scheiße verdammt, Ringo.” Und: “Du warst schon immer ein Arschloch, aber das, Ringo? Das bist nicht du. Das ging zu weit, und sich jetzt davor zu verstecken, bringt doch auch nichts.” Und ein ganzer Wasserfall an anderen Vorwürfen.

 

Ringo lässt Kira reden, unterbricht sie kein einziges Mal. Sitzt einfach nur da, hört ihr zu, nippt an seinem Wasser und gibt ihr im Stillen Recht, mit allem.

 

Als sie endlich fertig zu sein scheint, holt Ringo tief Luft und sagt einfach nur: “Es tut mir leid.”

 

Natürlich ist nichts einfach an diesem Satz. Ist es für Ringo nie gewesen, wenn er die Worte überhaupt jemals in den Mund genommen hat. Es gibt nur einfach nichts anderes, was er in diesem Moment sagen kann.

 

Kira starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie kennt ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, was das für ihn bedeutet.

 

Einige Sekunden lang herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen beiden, und Ringo bemerkt erst jetzt, wie gesprächig-fröhlich die Laune in diesem Pub ist, Menschen in kleinen Gruppen zu zweit, zu dritt, zu viert, beim Kaffee trinken oder beim ersten Feierabendbier, eine Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern, wahrscheinlich Touristen, die ihre Füße ausruhen müssen. Ringo lässt seinen Blick schweifen, weil er Kira nicht mehr ansehen kann, weil so viel Vertrautheit irgendwie weh tut…

 

… da legt sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. “Ringo”, sagt sie, und ihre Stimme ist so leise, dass sie kaum noch klingt wie Kiras. “Easy hat gesagt… ich meine… er und…”

 

Sie sucht nach Worten, aber genau wie Ringo findet sie keine. Aber Ringo weiß, was sie meint, und plötzlich muss er schlucken, und seine Augen fangen an zu brennen.

 

Er kann Kira immer noch kaum ansehen, aber sie mustert ihn ganz genau. “Oh Mann, Ringo…” haucht sie leise. “Du magst ihn, oder? Sehr?”

 

Ringo antwortet nicht. Er presst seine Lippen zusammen, zwingt sich zum Atmen, und weiß, dass keine Antwort alles ist, was Kira hören muss. Sie kennt ihn. Und er hasst, dass sie ihn so gut kennt, aber gerade tut nichts besser als das, auch wenn er immer noch heulen will. Oder was zerschmettern. Oder tausend Push-ups machen und Gewichte stemmen, bis jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zittert und brennt, und bis er so außer Atem ist, dass er nicht mehr denken kann.

 

Kira seufzt. “Du bist immer nur so scheiße, wenn du jemanden liebst. Was für eine kranke Art von Selbstschutz ist das denn bitte?”

 

Es klingt nicht mal mehr wie eine Frage. Und es sitzt härter als jeder Kinnhaken, jeder Faustschlag und Fußtritt und Stromschlag. Kira weiß, dass es auch darauf keine Antwort gibt.

 

Sie halten die Stille lange aus. Die Umgebungsgeräusche - die lockeren Unterhaltungen der anderen Gäste, das Gläserklirren, die Motorengeräusche von draußen - das alles klingt dumpf für Ringo, übertönt von dem pulsierenden Blut in seinen Ohren.

 

Als es ihn endlich, endlich zerreißt, schmerzhaft und leise, fragt er: “Und was mach ich jetzt?” Er fühlt sich so klein. Oder besser: Alles um ihn herum fühlt sich riesig an.

 

Kira seufzt tief, nimmt ihre Hand von seinem Arm und trinkt ihren Kaffee aus. “Als erstes”, beginnt sie, und klingt jetzt wieder ganz wie sie selbst, sicher und selbstbewusst. “fragst du jetzt gefälligst mal, wies deiner Schwester geht, und lässt dir alles erzählen, von ihrem Studium und der Fashion Week und der großartigen Assistenz, die sie da abgestaubt hat. Und morgen hörst du endlich auf, dich zu verstecken, setzt dich in einen Flieger nach Köln, und bringst dein Leben wieder in Ordnung.”

 

Wieder hat Kira nur das gesagt, was Ringo eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über wusste. Er tut wie geheißen.

 

Am liebsten würde er den Rest des Tages mit Kira verbringen, aber die muss zurück zur Fashion Week, zu ihrer Chefin, einer aufsteigenden kolumbianischen Designerin, deren Namen sich Ringo eigentlich Kira zuliebe merken wollte, den er aber schon wieder vergessen hat. Stattdessen geht Ringo zurück in sein Hostel, packt seine Sachen zusammen, fährt dann zu Isabel.

 

Isabel hat scheinbar sofort den anderen Bescheid gesagt, als Ringo ihr geschrieben hat, dass er abreisen wird, denn als er in der WG von Isabel und Tyler ankommt, sind auch Freddy und Bree schon da, und eine von Brees beiden Freundinnen, Sita. Tyler versichert ihm, dass Jeffrey später noch dazukommen wird, und Bree entschuldigt ihre andere Freundin, Nellie, die leider arbeiten muss.

 

So ganz versteht Ringo nicht, warum sie alle diesen Aufwand für ihn betreiben, wo sie ihn doch kaum kennen, und erst seit kurzem, aber er nimmt alles still lächelnd an, und ist dankbar, dass er seinen letzten Abend hier nicht allein verbringen muss.

 

Sie trinken Bier und reden ungezwungen über Oscar Wilde und irgendwelche Filme und Heteronormativität, und als sie bemerken, dass das alles nicht so wirklich Ringos Themen sind, fragen sie ihn, was ihn denn so beschäftigt, und dann reden sie über bifeindliche Vorurteile und erklären ihm queere Kapitalismuskritik und hören gespannt zu, als Ringo über die queere Szene in Köln erzählt.

 

Es ist alles so befremdlich für ihn - die Themen, die Selbstveständlichkeit, dass alles so kritisch und intellektuell analysiert und hinterfragt wird… das alles irgendwie. Ringo hat sein Coming Out jetzt schon ein paar Jahre lang hinter sich, aber das alles, damit hat er sich nie befasst. Er fühlt sich gleichzeitig verunsichert und irgendwie wacher als vorher, so als würde irgendwas von all dem in ihm Wurzeln schlagen. Noch ist er sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefällt.

 

Dann stößt Kira zu ihnen, die endlich Feierabend hat, weit nach Mitternacht, und plötzlich wird der Abend zur Party - Tyler schmeißt die Musik an, Kira, Bree und Isabel eröffnen sofort eine Tanzfläche zwischen dem Sofa und dem Fernseher, und schließlich lässt sich Ringo von Isabel hochzerren, und er tanzt mit ihr, und sie lehnt sich an ihn, und es fühlt sich gut an. Und er lässt es zu, dass es sich gut anfühlt. Und er macht sich endlich klar, dass es nicht mehr geht, das mit dem Einzelgänger sein, mit dem ständigen auf sich selbst gestellt sein. Er legt seine Hände warm auf Isabels Rücken, hält sich daran fest, an der Berührung, dem Moment, der Musik, der Erkenntnis.

 

Isabel lächelt; ein wenig traurig sieht sie dabei aus. Sie lehnt sich vor und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: “We could go to my room, have our own little goodbye party?”

 

Ringo weiß, was sie meint; er schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Sie sieht nicht erstaunt aus, nicht enttäuscht oder sauer, sie nickt einfach nur.

 

“It’s about the guy at home, you know”, erklärt Ringo ihr, obwohl er gar nicht muss. “I… It wouldn’t be fair. His name is Easy, like yours, and he has dimples, like you do, and it would be all about him.” Es ist schwer, das alles auszusprechen, aber wenn er Isabel ansieht, dann macht es das irgendwie leichter.

 

Sie nickt. “I get it.” Sie legt eine Hand in seinen Nacken, lehnt sich zurück, damit sie ihn besser ansehen kann. “Well, he sure sounds like a good one.” Sie grinst dabei ein wenig, und für einen Moment werden ihre Grübchen sichtbar. “Good luck untangling things back home”, fügt sie dann noch dazu, und: “Will you let me know how it went?”

 

“Sure”, sagt Ringo, und ist von sich selbst überrascht, und darüber, wie ernst er es meint. “Thanks.”

 

Er spürt Kiras aufmerksamen Blick auf sich.

 

Nicht viel später verabschiedet sich Ringo von allen. Kira kommt mit ihm mit, sie teilen sich ein Taxi, auch wenn Ringo sich sicher ist, dass Kira in eine ganz andere Ecke von London muss. Er hat ihr gegenüber erwähnt, wie pleite er gerade wirklich ist. Irgendwie ironisch, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal seine Zwillingsschwester anpumpen müsste, wo er doch so lange sie finanziert und unterstützt hat.

 

“Komisch”, sagt sie zu ihm im Taxi. “Ich konnte mir dich nie so richtig mit Freunden vorstellen. Du bist ganz anders.”

 

Ringo weiß nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen soll. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er noch nie im Leben Freunde gehabt, aber Kira hat schon recht - das hier, das war irgendwie was anderes, auch wenn es nur ein paar Wochen waren. Und es ist seltsam, es jetzt zurückzulassen.

 

Kira zwingt Ringo, ihr seine aktuellen Kontaktdaten zu geben, und lässt ihn schwören, dass er nicht einfach wieder so verschwinden wird. Er wird die ersten paar Tage in Köln eh bei einer Freundin von ihr unterkommen, das hat sie für ihn so eingefädelt - er kann ja schlecht in die WG zurück, und auch sonst gibt es in Köln nichts und niemanden, wohin er zurückkehren kann.

 

“Aber ich komm dich bald besuchen”, verspricht ihm Kira. Sind ja bald Semesterferien, und Kira sagt selbst, dass sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr in Köln gewesen ist.

 

“Und ich werd' dir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich irgendwelche krummen Dinger über dich höre, kapiert?”

 

“Kapiert.” Sie hätte das nicht sagen müssen, Ringo hätte das auch so gewusst. Vielleicht, denkt er, braucht er manchmal einfach Kira, damit sie Sachen sagt, die er schon weiß, über die er aber nicht genug nachdenkt, oder vielleicht, über die er nicht nachdenken will.

 

Und irgendwie, als er am nächsten Morgen im Flieger sitzt (den Kira auch für ihn bezahlt hat - das wird er irgendwie wiedergutmachen müssen), hat er fast das Gefühl, als könnte es funktionieren. Als könnte er tatsächlich sein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Valentinstag, und Easy denkt darüber nach, ob er glücklich ist. Und ja, ist er, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten - aber nur, bis plötzlich jemand in sein Leben zurückkehrt, den er doch gerade so erfolgreich verdrängt hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, allerbesten Dank für die Kudos und Kommentare - die Goldmedaille für letzteres geht eindeutig an spacerhapsody, aaaaaahhhhhhh ich glaube ich habe noch nie so ein tolles Review bekommen??!! DANKE!!! <3
> 
> Ansonsten wird es hier jetzt so langsam ziemlich interessant, weil diese Fic, als ich angefangen habe, sie zu schreiben, mal canon compliant war, und naja, inzwischen ist sie doch sehr vom Canon entfernt... Was ja aber nichts Schlechtes sein muss, vor allem, wenn ihr ähnlich frustriert über das ganze verdammte Drama in UU seid wie ich. Nicht, dass es hier kein Drama geben würde. Nicht, dass ich das Drama in UU nicht lieben würde. Aber naja, ihr wisst, was ich meine.^^
> 
> Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, und damit dem ersten, in dem Ringo und Easy seit Beginn dieser Fic zum ersten Mal wieder am gleichen Ort sind...

Easy ist glücklich.

 

Doch, wenn er so drüber nachdenkt, ist er echt zufrieden mit seinem Leben: Sein Büdchen läuft gut, er hat immer wieder den einen oder anderen Foto-Auftrag, aber immer noch genug Freizeit, um sie mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Der Frühling steht vor der Tür und er kann schon anfangen, die ersten Events für den Beach zu planen, er sprudelt geradezu über vor Tatendrang.

 

Elli und Paco verbreiten die beste Laune mit ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, Sina und Elli haben sich auch wieder vertragen, Tobias und KayC verhalten sich zur Belustigung aller wie verknallte Teenager, tun aber nach wie vor so, als würde niemand was davon mitkriegen, und Easy, mittendrin und umgeben von all diesen Frühlingsgefühlen, kann gar nicht anders, als zufrieden darüber zu sein.

 

Na ja, er selbst ist zwar nicht verliebt, aber was macht das schon. Er hat ja Finn, und irgendwie scheint diese ‚Friends with Benefits‘-Situation, in die sie mehr oder weniger ungeplant reingerutscht sind, ihnen wohl beiden gut zu tun.

 

Ja, doch, er ist glücklich.

 

Vielleicht nicht immer und überall. Vielleicht nicht, wenn er an das blöde Geld denkt, das immer noch unter seiner Matratze liegt. Vielleicht nicht dann, wenn ihn dieser Gedanke zwangsläufig zu Ringo führt. Und vielleicht auch nicht spät abends am 13. Februar, als er im dunklen Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher sitzt und ihm schmerzlich bewusst wird, dass er als einziger von denen Freunden morgen allein sein wird. Am Valentinstag. _Na und_ , versucht er _sich selbst aufzumuntern, ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Bist doch schon öfter single gewesen am Valentinstag_.

 

Nur dieses Jahr, da ist es irgendwie anders, da fühlt es sich anders an. Als Easy noch Frauen gedatet hat, da hat es ihm nie so viel ausgemacht, Single zu sein. Hat er nie so ganz nachvollziehen können, das Drama darum, und dass alle immer in einer festen Beziehung sein wollten. Klar, er hat schon immer einen Hang zum Romantischen gehabt, aber es war ihm nicht wirklich wichtig, das auch immer zu haben. Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass er schwul ist, wo er endlich gecheckt hat, was all die Jahre über immer gefehlt hat, da hat er auf einmal Sehnsucht danach - jemanden zu haben in seinem Leben, einen Mann, auf den er sich verlassen kann, mit dem er gemeinsam was aufbauen kann, der ihm Herzklopfen macht und Schmetterlinge im Bauch und der ihm Blumen schickt.

 

Ja, verdammt, das mit den Blumen, das kriegt er nicht aus seinem Kopf an diesem Abend. Überall hat er wochenlang Werbung von Floristen gesehen, “Mach deiner Liebsten eine Freude zum Valentinstag! Ein großer Strauß Rosen nur 15,99 €!” Und jetzt kann er nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie es wäre, wenn jemand ihm Rosen schicken würde.

 

Und das mit Finn, das ist eben nicht so eine Art von Beziehung. Da gibt es kein Herzklopfen für Easy, keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, und ganz sicher keine Blumen zum Valentinstag, das wissen sie beide.

 

Deshalb, ja, Easy ist schon glücklich. Aber nicht an diesem Abend, als er im Dunkeln vor dem Fernseher sitzt, durch alle Programme zappt und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach irgendwas ist, was keine übertrieben schnulzige Rom-Com ist. Nicht, als er nur wenig später - eigentlich viel zu früh am Abend - ins Bett geht und Löcher in die Dunkelheit starrt. Nicht, als er nach einer Stunde unruhigem Hin- und Herwälzen einschläft, und erst recht nicht, als er viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, einen Blick auf sein Handy wirft und eine Nachricht von Ringo dort sieht.

 

Nicht mal eine SMS, nein. Eine Nachricht auf der _Rainbow Radar_ App. Und nicht mal eine wirkliche Nachricht, nein, einfach nur ein “h”.

 

Der Buchstabe steht da, in einem ansonsten leeren Chatverlauf, und er tut Easy weh wie eine Brandwunde, frisst sich in seine Haut, in sein Gewebe, durchdringt ihn, macht ihm das Atmen schwer.

 

Wie Ringo es wagen kann. Nach all den Wochen, in denen Easy krank vor Wut und Sorge war, in denen er sich sonstwas ausgemalt hat. Nach all der Zeit in vollkommener Funkstille, ohne eine Möglichkeit für Easy, ihn zu erreichen, auch wenn er gar nicht gewusst hätte, ob er das wollte. Nach zwei Monaten Nichts plötzlich das. Ein “h”.

 

Und dann fällt Easy plötzlich ein, dass heute Valentinstag ist. Plötzlich hat er Lust, sein Handy gegen die Wand zu schmettern. Da wünscht er sich für diesen Tag jemanden, der für ihn da ist, der ihn überschüttet mit Komplimenten und kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, und der ihm Blumen schickt, und was bekommt er? Ringo. Und ein verdammtes “h”.

 

Er schmettert sein Handy nicht gegen die Wand. Stattdessen schließt er die App, legt das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch. Reibt sich die Augen und denkt ernsthaft für einen Moment darüber nach, wieder zurück ins Bett zu gehen, aber dann rafft er sich auf, geht duschen. Macht Porridge zum Frühstück, weil es ja irgendeinen Nutzen haben muss, wenn er schon so früh wach ist.

 

Als Tobias eine halbe Stunde später auch in die Küche tapst, hat Easy schon zwei Tassen Kaffee getrunken, das Waschbecken geputzt, die Spülmaschine ausgeräumt, sein Handy weiter angestarrt und die Nachrichten im Radio gehört.

 

Er schiebt Tobias, der noch mehr als verschlafen aussieht, eine Schüssel Porridge mit frischen Bananen und Nüssen hin, schenkt ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein, und wartet darauf, dass sein Mitbewohner aus dem Zombie-Modus in einen ansprechbaren Zustand wechselt.

 

“Was ist denn heut Morgen mit dir los?” fragt Tobias schließlich, als er endlich seine Augen lange genug offenhalten kann, um Easy anzusehen.

 

Easy schluckt. Er hat sich eigentlich noch nicht ganz entschieden, ob er Tobias von der Nachricht erzählen will, aber Tobias klingt so besorgt, dass Easy klar wird, dass er wohl miserabler aussehen muss als befürchtet. Und da er keine bessere Erklärung parat hat, sagt er: “Ringo hat sich gemeldet. Er ist in London.”

 

Und er zeigt Tobias die Nachricht, deutet auf den Location-Pin neben Ringos Profilbild, der “London, UK” anzeigt, darunter “498 km entfernt”.

 

Tobias schaut ihn an mit diesem Blick, den er immer drauf hat, wenn Easy von Ringo spricht - eine Mischung aus Mitleid, Frust und Ungläubigkeit.

 

“Am Valentinstag”, sagt Easy trocken. Drückt die Nachricht weg, steckt sein Handy in seine Hosentasche.

 

Tobias atmet scharf ein, durch zusammengebissene Zähne, und sagt dann: “Easy…” Er sagt es wie einen Vorwurf, wie eine Ermahnung gegenüber einem Kind. “Das sieht einfach nur aus, als wäre er betrunken auf irgendeine Taste gekommen. Das hat doch nichts -”

 

“Das Profil war deaktiviert”, unterbricht Easy ihn. “Ich schwöre dir, bis mindestens letzte Woche war das deaktiviert, genauso wie sein Facebook und seine Handynummer und alles andere. Ich weiß, was du denkst, aber ich mein doch bloß - … verdammtes Arschloch.”

 

Tobias hebt die Augenbrauen, überrascht.

 

Easy will ihm eigentlich erklären, was gerade alles in seinem Kopf vor sich geht, all die Fragen - warum jetzt, warum ausgerechnet auf diesem Weg, warum nur dieses gottverdammte h, will Ringo Easy etwa so richtig verhöhnen, weil er weiß, was das mit Easy anrichtet? Aber Unsinn, woher soll er denn wissen, was das mit Easy anrichtet - alles, was er sagen kann, ist: “Arschloch.” Nochmal. Und nochmal: “Arschloch. Man, scheiße, verdammt, er ist so ein…”

 

Tobias schnaubt, halb belustigt, halb irritiert. “Ja, Arschloch, hab ich verstanden. Und jetzt? Willst du dir von dem Idioten den Tag versauen lassen?”

 

Nein, natürlich nicht. Er ist damit fertig, er hat es satt, Ringo so eine Macht über ihn zu geben, und darum schiebt er für den Rest des Morgens seine Gedanken an Ringo ganz weit weg, und am Nachmittag schreibt er Finn. “Hey, wann bist du das nächste Mal in Köln?”

 

Okay, vielleicht hat es ein bisschen was mit Weglaufen zu tun, diese ganze Sache mit Finn. Aber Easy mag ihn wirklich gerne, und er hofft, dass Finn weiß, wie Easy es meint. Und dass Easy es liebt, Zeit mit Finn zu verbringen, dass er jedes noch so seltene Treffen genießt; dass es ihm gut tut, so angeschaut zu werden, wie Finn ihn eben anschaut, aber auch, dass es zu einem Hobby von ihm geworden ist, Finn zum Lächeln zu bringen, weil Easy inzwischen weiß, dass das nicht immer ganz einfach ist.

 

“Du bist doch in ihn verknallt, oder?” hat Bambi ihn mal gefragt. “Komm schon, Easy, gib’s doch zu!” Und er hat Easy verschwörerisch zugezwinkert und ihm versprochen, es auch niemandem zu verraten.

 

Und Easy hat darüber nachgedacht, hat er wirklich. Aber nein, da ist nichts. Finn und er, das ist eine Freundschaft, die er schätzt und braucht, aber sie ist eben genau das - eine Freundschaft.

 

Finn meldet sich am Abend, sagt, dass er in ein paar Tagen wieder da sein wird. Und: “Es gibt Neuigkeiten! ;)”

 

Sie treffen sich an einem Samstagabend vor einer Kneipe, um sich eine Drag-Show anzusehen - Finn kennt eine der Drag Queens dort und möchte sie als einen Act für den nächsten CSD buchen, und Easy lässt sich mitzerren, obwohl er sich erst gar nicht so sicher ist, ob Drag überhaupt was für ihn ist.

 

Was er nicht erwartet, ist, dass er an diesem Abend so viel Spaß haben wird, und dass er lachen wird, bis ihm der Bauch weh tut, und jubelt und grölt und mitsingt, bis er befürchten muss, dass er am nächsten Tag keine Stimme mehr haben wird. Und Finn strahlt die ganze Zeit so, wie Easy ihn in den letzten Wochen selten strahlen gesehen hat, und das macht Easys eigene gute Laune noch viel perfekter und vollkommener.

 

Nach der Show hakt Finn sich bei Easy ein, und sie schlendern nebeneinander die Straße entlang. Um sie herum herrscht der übliche Trubel einer Samstag Nacht in einem Kneipenviertel - überall sind laute, gut gelaunte Menschen unterwegs, luftiger angezogen, als es das Wetter normalerwiese erlauben würde, aber betrunken genug, um sich nicht darum zu scheren. Die Feierstimmung schwappt auf Easy über, und fast hat er schon vergessen, warum er noch vor ein paar Tagen so unglücklich gewesen ist. Gerade will er Finn vorschlagen, dass sie ja noch auf ein paar Drinks irgendwo hin könnten, da bleibt Finn plötzlich stehen und hält Easy am Arm fest.

 

“Ich hab‘ doch geschrieben”, fängt er an, und seine Augen funkeln dabei ganz aufgeregt, “dass es Neuigkeiten gibt.”

 

Easy nickt. Stimmt, da war ja was. Und so, wie Finn ihn gerade ansieht, müssen das verdammt gute Neuigkeiten sein. “Ja?” fragt er. Finns Strahlen ist ansteckend.

 

Aber ein bisschen nervös wirkt Finn auch, als er tief Luft holt, und dann sagt: “Ich hab‘ jemanden kennengelernt.” Und er lässt Easy gar nicht richtig Zeit, das zu verarbeiten, bevor er hastig weiterredet. “Also, na ja, nicht wirklich kennengelernt, ich kannte ihn schon. Es ist ein bisschen, na ja… ich hab‘ dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich früher in dieser schwulen Jugendgruppe war? Wir kennen uns von da, von ganz früher. Er heißt Timo. Gott, ich war als Teenager echt verknallt in ihn. Na ja, wir sind uns vor kurzem über den Weg gelaufen, und er hat mich auf einen Kaffee eingeladen…”

 

Easy muss schmunzeln darüber, wie verlegen Finn von einem Bein aufs andere trippelt. Klar, irgendwie fühlt er für einen Moment einen kleinen Stich, weil ihm natürlich klar ist, was das bedeutet, für ihn und Finn, und für die ‚benefits‘ ihrer Freundschaft - aber Finn sieht so glücklich aus, und Easy kann gar nicht anders, als ihm nur das Beste zu wünschen.

 

“Oh Mann”, sagt er und zieht Finn in eine Umarmung, “Ich freu mich so für dich!”

 

Finn schlingt seine Arme um Easy, und für einen Moment kommt es Easy so vor, als würde Finn ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollen; aber dann löst sich Finn von Easy und macht einen Schritt zurück, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. “Wirklich?” fragt er, unsicher.

 

Easy lächelt. “Na klar.” Er kann gar nicht egoistisch sein, wenn es um Finn geht, allein schon deshalb, weil Finn ihm gegenüber niemals auch nur im Geringsten irgendeinen Egoismus gezeigt hat.

 

“Oh”, haucht Finn, erleichtert. “Ich glaube, das ist echt was Ernstes”, erklärt er dann, immer noch ein wenig nervös, aber jetzt mehr auf so eine niedliche Art und Weise. “Ich weiß, das ist jetzt alles plötzlich, und die Sache mit Sven ist ja auch noch gar nicht so lange her und alles, und du -” Dann weiß er wohl nicht mehr, was er sagen soll, und ob er wirklich sagen darf, was ihm auf der Zunge liegt.

 

Easy nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab. “Ich versteh schon”, sagt er und legt Finn eine besänftigende Hand auf den Arm. “Mach dir keine Sorgen. Timo klingt toll, und so wie’s aussieht, macht er dich glücklich. Was will ich mehr?”

 

Finns Lächeln ist dankbar. “Du bist viel zu gut für die Welt, Easy Winter”, sagt er, und für einen Moment fühlt Easy das Kribbeln in sich aufsteigen, das er auch gespürt hat, als er Finn damals kennengelernt hat - kommt ihm jetzt vor, als wäre das vor einer Ewigkeit gewesen. Er rollt die Augen, verlegen.

 

Und dieses Mal ist es Finn, der ihn in eine Umarmung zieht. Sie stehen so da, viel länger als zwei erwachsene Leute auf offener Straße sich eigentlich umarmen sollten, aber wen kümmert das schon - das hier ist sowas wie ein Abschied in gewisser Weise, und der muss doch auch gebührend gefeiert werden. Finn drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann macht er einen Schritt zurück, lächelt Easy an, nimmt seine Hand, und will gerade wieder weiterschlendern, als Easy plötzlich starr vor Schreck stehen bleibt.

 

Denn da, auf der anderen Straßenseite, in einer belebten Seitenstraße in einer Samstagsnacht in Köln, steht plötzlich Ringo. Easy würde es nicht glauben, wenn er eine andere Erklärung dafür hätte.

 

Für eine schrecklich lange Sekunde sieht Ringo Easy an, selbst ganz erstarrt, wie festgefroren, seine Fäuste tief in seine Jackentaschen vergraben. Dann wirbelt er plötzlich herum und tritt die Flucht an, und schneller, als Easy blinzeln kann, ist Ringo in irgendeiner Menschenmenge verschwunden.

 

Easy kann nichts anderes tun als den Fleck anzustarren, wo Ringo bis gerade eben gestanden hat. “Was zur Hölle?!” entfährt es ihm.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vielleicht ist es doch was anderes, wird es Ringo allmählich klar. Sich aufrichtig zu entschuldigen, statt nur so zu tun als ob. Es wirklich zu meinen. Wenn plötzlich echt was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn seine Gefühle irgendwie mit drinhängen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen und erst mal daaaanke fürs geduldig warten!! Prüfungsphase, Stress, bla bla bla, ihr kennt das ja wahrscheinlich...
> 
> Jedenfalls geht es jetzt weiter, und hoffentlich auch zügiger.
> 
> Bevor ich euch das nächste Kapitel präsentiere, aber hier erstmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an vanilla_sky für die super ausführlichen Reviews!!! *_* Mein Kopf schwebt über allen Wolken, ernsthaft, DANKE!!! Eine bessere Belohnung fürs Fic schreiben kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Zu deiner Frage aus dem ersten Kommentar: Nein, leider weiß ich nicht, wie lang die Fic noch wird. Soviel kann ich aber schon mal sagen: Weil ich jetzt Semesterferien habe und sowieso ganz voller Ringsy-Feels bin, müsst ihr für die nächsten paar Kapitel sicher nicht so lange warten. Ich hoffe, das ist ein guter Kompromiss? :D

Es ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Ringo, wieder zurück in Köln zu sein. Als wäre er zurück in der harten, kalten Realität jetzt, nachdem er wochenlang geflohen ist. Ist ja auch irgendwie so. London, das hatte nichts mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun. Ringo ist einfach abgehauen da hin, hat so getan, als wäre er immer noch so unverwundbar, wie er sich immer gefühlt hat, und hat dafür gesorgt, dass er keine Konsequenzen für sein Handeln tragen muss. Für das Chaos, das er angerichtet hat.

 

Jetzt, wo er zurück ist, sitzt das Chaos ihm jede Nacht wie ein schwerer Stein auf seiner Brust und lässt ihn nicht einschlafen. Was genau ihn so fertig macht, er kann es nicht sagen. Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass er auf einer Couch pennt, in einer WG von zwei alten Freundinnen von Kira, und dass er sich in kürzester Zeit zwei Jobs geangelt hat, weil er das Geld so dringend braucht, und weil es sein Stolz nicht aushält, länger als notwendig auf Kiras Kosten zu leben. Vielleicht ist es auch, weil er tagsüber den ganzen Tag in einem Café jobbt, und die ganze Woche lang die Abende mit Probearbeiten im Kino verbracht hat, und dass er sich danach jede Nacht erschöpft auf der Couch zusammenrollt. Vielleicht - und das kommt der Wahrheit vermutlich am nächsten - vielleicht ist es, weil er jeden Tag auf ein Zeichen wartet, auf den richtigen Moment, auf eine Gelegenheit, in die Schillerallee zurückzukehren - aber jeder Tag zieht an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er sich aufraffen kann.

 

Und dann wälzt er sich nachts hin und her auf dem viel zu harten Sofa, zieht sich die viel zu dünne Decke bis unter die Nasenspitze, und fragt sich, was passieren muss, damit er endlich aufhört, so ein gottverdammter Feigling zu sein.

 

Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekommt er ungewollt schmerzhaft an einem Samstagabend, als er gerade auf dem Heimweg von seiner ersten offiziellen Schicht im Kino ist - und im Nachhinein wünscht er sich, er hätte nie gefragt.

 

Da, auf dem Gehsteig auf der anderen Straßenseite, steht Easy. Und nicht nur einfach Easy, denn alleine das wäre ja schon genug gewesen, um Ringo eine schlaflose Nacht zu bescheren. Nein, da steht Easy in enger Umarmung mit einem Mann. Ringo erkennt ihn, es ist dieser Finn.

 

Es ist wie in einem verdammten Film - Ringo fühlt sich, als würde die Welt um ihn herum sich nur noch in Zeitlupe drehen, alles fokussiert sich auf diesen Anblick. Es ist, als würden seine Augen heranzoomen an Easys warmes Lächeln, im Schein der Straßenlaternen nur halb beleuchtet, heranzoomen an den Kuss, den Finn auf Easys Stirn drückt, heranzoomen an die Hände der beiden, die sich wie selbstverständlich verhaken, als Finn sich zum Laufen umwendet.

 

Und dann, zoom, close up, Easys Augen. Die Ringo direkt anschauen.

 

Die Welt friert ein.

 

Alles kommt zum Stehen, nur für eine Sekunde, jede Bewegung, jedes Geräusch erstarrt, und Ringo fühlt sich plötzlich, als würde er fallen.

 

Dann setzt sich das Universum wieder in Bewegung, und Ringo stolpert rückwärts, kämpft sich durch eine Gruppe betrunkener Touristinnen, rennt, so schnell er kann, bis er den Moment weit hinter sich gelassen hat. Er lehnt sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer eines Gebäudes, ringt nach Luft.

 

Das war es also, sein Zeichen.

 

Er hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass es so beschissen weh tun würde.

 

Nicht, dass Ringo gedacht hätte, dass er hier nach Köln zurückkommen kann, sich mal eben entschuldigt, und dann sein ganzes Leben zurückkriegt, inklusive Easy, nur weil er jetzt gecheckt hat, dass er Gefühle für Easy hat. Natürlich nicht. Ringo ist gut darin, das zu kriegen, was er will, aber er ist kein Idiot, kein verträumter Idealist mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. Er wusste, er wird hart daran arbeiten müssen, er wird alles verraten müssen, wofür er steht, und zu Kreuze kriechen, wenn er sein Leben zurückwill.

 

Aber ein Teil von ihm - ein gar nicht so versteckter - ist irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass “sein Leben zurückkriegen” auch bedeuten würde, dass Easy wieder ein Teil davon werden würde, auf welche Weise auch immer.

 

Oder eigentlich, nein: Ein Teil von ihm hat wie selbstverständlich damit gerechnet, dass er sich nicht nur sein Leben zurückholen könnte, sondern auch Easy. Ganz.

 

Dieser Teil von ihm, das wird Ringo jetzt klar, hat sich zu sehr an diesem einen Kuss festgehalten, das muss er jetzt einsehen. Dieser Kuss vor der Bar, der inzwischen Monate her ist. Und Ringo hat einfach gedacht, dass dieser Moment Easy genauso wenig aus dem Kopf gegangen ist wie ihm, und dass Easy genauso das Gefühl haben muss, dass da noch was offen ist zwischen ihnen, und dass er nur nach Köln zurückkommen muss, damit sie es beide gemeinsam abschließen können, auf welche Art und Weise auch immer.

 

Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Zeit sich weiterdrehen würde. In Köln. Für Easy. Während er in London gesessen hat und festgefroren war in diesem einen Moment.

 

Es hilft nichts. Es ist egal, dass Easy jetzt Finn hat - so oder so muss Ringo geradebiegen, was er getan hat, und wenn er es richtig anstellt, vielleicht… aber daran sollte er jetzt nicht denken. Erst mal gradebiegen. Eins nach dem anderen.

 

Darum steht er am nächsten Tag früh auf, früher als er es sonst tun würde, weil seine Schichten im Café immer erst um halb eins anfangen. Er schmeißt sich in Schale, zieht einen seiner neuen Anzüge an, kommt sich darin absolut lächerlich vor, tauscht den Anzug gegen eine dunkle Jeans und ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd. Kommt sich immer noch bescheuert vor, aber allmählich wird ihm klar, dass ein Outfit daran nichts ändern wird, also schleicht er sich aus der WG, ohne Kiras Freundinnen zu wecken, besorgt sich unterwegs einen starken Kaffee, und macht sich dann, endlich, auf den Weg in die Schillerallee.

 

Es fühlt sich an wie ein Stein in der Magengrube, dieses seltsame Ziehen, das ihn überfällt, je näher er den vertrauten Straßen und Ecken kommt. Er steigt ein paar S-Bahn-Haltestellen früher aus, weil seine Nerven blank liegen und er sich noch ein bisschen bewegen muss; er hat es nicht allzu eilig, ans Ziel zu kommen.

 

Die Nachbarschaft ist geschäftig, genau so, wie Ringo sie immer schon gekannt hat. Er erinnert sich daran, wie oft er sich in seinem Leben hier falsch gefühlt hat, unter all den Leuten, die sich alle irgendwie kennen und irgendwie mögen, und wie sehr Ringo immer gedacht hat, er sei hier fehl am Platz. Jetzt, als er um die vertraute Straßenecke biegt und die Straße sich vor ihm auftut, die er jahrelang immer und trotzdem als sein Zuhause bezeichnet hat, da überkommt ihn ein überwältigendes Gefühl von - Heimweh.

 

Er schluckt das Gefühl herunter, dafür hat er jetzt keine Zeit.

 

Sein erster Instinkt leitet ihn zum Büdchen, aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass Sonntag ist. Also geht er stattdessen zur Hausnummer 10 - niemand scheint das Haustürschloss ausgewechselt zu haben, seit er weg ist, sein Hausschlüssel passt noch, vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen - und er klopft an Easys Wohnungstür.

 

Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Auch dafür hat er jetzt keine Zeit, und verärgert beißt er sich auf die Lippen und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

 

Die Tür geht auf.

 

Ringo vergisst alles, was ihm eben noch durch den Kopf gejagt ist; er sieht nur noch Easy vor sich. Easy, der müde aussieht, dessen Bartstoppeln und Augenringe ihn im undankbaren Licht der LED-Lampe im Flur so unschmeichelhaft aussehen lassen, wie Ringo es sich nur vorstellen kann - und der Ringo trotzdem die Sprache verschlägt.

 

Easy ist genauso sprachlos, für einen Moment. Er starrt Ringo nur an, als würde er einen Außerirdischen sehen, oder vielleicht einen Geist, und seine Stirn legt sich in Falten. Dann öffnet er den Mund. Schließt ihn wieder. Öffnet ihn. “Was willst du hier.” Seine Stimme eiskalt, nicht mal eine richtige Frage, mehr so ein Vorwurf.

 

Ringo zieht seinen Mantel enger um sich. Er muss ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, aber dann fängt er sich wieder. Wäre ja lächerlich, wenn nicht. Er hat alles so gut geplant, sich die richtigen Worte zurechtgelegt, er hat die halbe Nacht damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken, was genau er sagen muss, damit Easy ihm glaubt.

 

“Easy”, fängt er schließlich an, und seine Stimme ist irgendwie dünner als gedacht, aber das macht nichts, das kann er zu seinen eigenen Gunsten nutzen. Er gibt sich Mühe, möglichst aufrichtig auszusehen, als er sagt: “Ich… Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich weiß, ich hab‘ kein Recht darauf, mich zu erklären, und du musst mir nicht zuhören, wenn du nicht willst. Aber mich frisst das alles auf, und ich dachte, vielleicht willst du ja auch irgendwie mit der Sache abschließen. Also… darf ich?”

 

Er sieht Easy fragend an.

 

Easy erwidert den Blick mit eiserner Härte, rührt sich nicht. Seine Arme sind über der Brust verschränkt, sein Gesicht regungslos.

 

_Hmm_. Ringo hat damit gerechnet, dass Easy spätestens jetzt widerwillig einen Schritt zur Seite machen und ihn in die Wohnung bitten würde, aber Easy macht keine Anstalten, Ringo in irgendeiner Form Platz zu machen. _Vielleicht ist es doch was anderes_ , wird es Ringo allmählich klar. Sich aufrichtig zu entschuldigen, statt nur so zu tun als ob. Es wirklich zu meinen. Wenn plötzlich echt was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn seine Gefühle irgendwie mit drinhängen.

 

Die ganze Rede, die er vorbereitet hat, zerbröckelt in seinen Gedanken; was übrigbleibt, ist nur das: “Easy, ich wollte das alles nicht! Also - ja, es war Absicht, alles, am Anfang, aber es ist einfach alles außer Kontrolle geraten, und ich wollte nicht - ich wollte, dass du mir vertraust, wegen dem Büdchen, aber dann wollte ich, dass du mir vertraust, weil. Fuck.” _Fuckfuckfuck_. _Erbärmlich._ Ringos Gedanken schwimmen. Und viel zu schnell hat er es nicht mehr über sich gebracht, Easy bei alldem anzusehen, deshalb hat er keine Ahnung, was Easy darüber denkt. Über Ringo und seine jämmerlichen Entschuldigungen, die so gar nicht geplant waren.

 

Easy schweigt lange.

 

Ringo starrt dabei die ganze Zeit auf den Boden, und auf Easys Füße, die halb von der Tür verdeckt sind. Er weiß nicht, was er sonst machen soll - einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann er nicht.

 

Dann seufzt Easy. Er klingt resigniert, müde. “Was willst du, Ringo?” fragt er nochmal. Als wäre ihm die Geduld ausgegangen.

 

Ringo schluckt. Hastig streifen seine Augen Easys Gesicht, aber da sieht er auch nichts anderes als das, was er in Easys Stimme gehört hat: Enttäuschung. Distanz. Und dass Easy eine Mauer um sich gebaut hat, eine, die Ringo nur durchdringen kann, wenn er jetzt die richtigen Worte findet. Aber woher soll er die wissen? Das ist nicht sein Skript gewesen. Sie sind zu weit von seinem Plan abgewichen, er findet nicht zurück zu seinen festgelegten Worten.

 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, verloren, hoffnungslos. “Es wiedergutmachen.” Leise. Was er wirklich will, kann er nicht sagen. Er kann es ja immer noch kaum denken. Aber was er gesagt hat, das kommt der Wahrheit am nächsten, und es ist am ehesten das, was Easy wahrscheinlich hören will.

 

“Okay…” sagt Easy langsam. Und dann: “Und wie willst du das anstellen?”

 

Wieder muss Ringo schlucken. Das ist der Teil, auf den er keine Antwort hat. Für einen Moment bekämpft er die Tränen, die ihm in den Augenwinkeln brennen, aber dann wird ihm klar, dass die ihm noch nützlich sein könnten - also lässt er zu, dass seine Augen feucht werden. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

 

Easy schluckt auch jetzt, das kann Ringo hören, und als er noch einen Blick in Easys Gesicht wagt, sieht er zum ersten Mal die Eiseskälte ein wenig weichen.

 

Aber Ringo kann nichts sagen, und damit scheint für Easy alles gesagt zu sein.

 

„Du solltest jetzt gehen.“ Und damit ist die Sache zu Ende.

 

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss, das Geräusch so laut wie ein Schuss, und Ringo zuckt zusammen. Dann dreht er sich um, geht die Treppen runter, wie automatisch, und in der Eingangshalle schmettert er seine Faust gegen die Wand. Ein stechender Schmerz jagt ihm in die Hand, durch den Arm, bis in die Schulter. Zischend zieht er die Luft ein.

 

Hinter ihm dreht sich ein Schlüssel im Haustürschloss. Ringo wehrt sich nicht, als sich ihm eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter legt und ihn herumreißt. Er wehrt sich nicht, als Tobias ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand presst und ihm fast die Luft abschnürt, eine Hand um Ringos Kehle.

 

„Gib mir einen verdammten Grund, warum ich dich nicht hier und jetzt zu Brei schlagen sollte“, zischt Tobias, und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlt sich Ringo daran erinnert, dass sie blutsverwandt sind.

 

Ringo sagt nichts. Es gibt keinen Grund.

 

Tobias‘ Faust zittert in der Luft über ihren Köpfen, und Tobias atmet so schwer, als würde es ihn alle Kraft kosten, sie nicht in Ringos Gesicht rauschen zu lassen. Oder in seine Magengrube. Oder vielleicht gegen Ringos Adamsapfel? Unruhig huscht Tobias‘ Blick von der einen Stelle zur nächsten, und Ringo fragt sich, ob Tobias vielleicht nur deshalb nicht zuschlägt, weil er sich nicht entscheiden kann, wo es wohl am meisten wehtut.

 

„Was wolltest du hier?“ fragt Tobias. Sein Griff um Ringos Kehle wird fester.

 

Ringo wird schwindelig. „Mich entschuldigen“, krächzt er, mehr kommt nicht raus.

 

Tobias schnaubt verächtlich, aber er lässt Ringo endlich los, macht einen Schritt zurück, sein Gesicht so verzerrt, als würde er Ringo gleich vor die Füße spucken. „Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber…“ sagt er stattdessen, und es fühlt sich an wie hingespuckt. „Verpiss dich, klar?! Und wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass du Easy auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast eben, dann bist du dran, hast du das kapiert?“

 

Plötzlich ist Ringo nach Lachen zumute. „Ihr beschissenen Scheinheiligen!“ sagt er, und lacht. Und wenn er nicht eben erst seine Faust gegen die Wand gesetzt hätte, dann wäre er wohl dazu verlockt, sie auf Tobias‘ Kieferknochen treffen zu lassen. „Ihr verfickter Haufen Heuchler und Lügner. Da predigt ihr ununterbrochen euren Scheiß von Moral und Freundschaft und was weiß ich, aber ne zweite Chance, das ist nicht drin?! Hast du schon vergessen, dass du auch mal ein Arschloch warst? Der einzige Unterschied zwischen dir und mir ist, dass ich wenigstens zugebe, dass ich immer noch eins bin.“

 

Hinter Tobias bellt Stinker einmal auf und wedelt mit dem Schwanz; Ringo hat ihn bis gerade eben gar nicht gesehen. Kurz beugt er sich runter, um den zotteligen Hund zu streicheln, der freudig seine Hand schlecht, dann richtet er sich auf und geht, ohne Tobias noch einmal anzusehen.

 

Er hört nur noch, wie Tobias hinter ihm „Verräter!“ zischt, wahrscheinlich zu Stinker, denn er selbst ist schon zu weit weg – dann fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

 

Es braucht zwei Stunden, bis er seine Wut über alles komplett abreagiert hat. Bis er wieder ganz bei sich ist, hat seine Schicht im Café längst begonnen. Als er dort auftaucht, erklärt ihm die Chefin, er soll nicht wiederkommen.

 

Den Rest des Tages verbringt Ringo damit, in einem anonymen Fitness-Studio Hanteln zu stemmen und Liegestütze zu machen, bis er nicht mehr denken kann.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy fragt sich, ob er das Richtige getan hat, als er Ringo abblitzen lassen hat. Seine Freunde haben zu dem Thema alle ihre eigenen Meinungen. Überraschendes Verständnis für Easys Situation kommt dabei von einer eher unerwarteten Seite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey und ho ihr Lieben! Wenn ihr mit UU auch grade auf dem neusten Stand seid, dann leidet ihr sicher genauso viel wie ich, oder? Naja, es ist ja eigentlich gut soweit, nur eben schrecklich, wenn ich bedenke, dass es alles den Bach runtergehen wird... aaaaaahhhhhh...
> 
> ANYWAY, es passiert mir selten, dass der canon fluffiger ist als meine Fic, aber dieses Mal ist es wohl so. Nur kriegt Easy in diesem Kapitel endlich mal ein bisschen ordentlichen Trost und Rückhalt von Tobias und der Schiller-WG. Gebrauchen kann er es allemal. <3 
> 
> Nochmals ganz viel LIEBE für die supertollen Kommentare, die ich seid dem letzten Kapitel bekommen hab, ICH LEBE eyy, ihr seid so super!! Da bin ich gleich noch viel viel motivierter, schnell weiterzuschreiben, weil ich mich schon so auf eure Reaktionen freue. :D
> 
> Jetzt aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

Es ist wie eine Routine für Easy, ein fein abgestimmter Automatismus aus Frust und Verleugnung: Er steht morgens auf – er denkt an Ringo – er verdrängt den Gedanken an Ringo bis zum Mittag – er schreit wütend irgendjemanden an, Paco, Tobias, Bambi, was Ringo eigentlich einfällt, sich einfach so in sein Leben zurückzudrängen – er wird plötzlich ganz still und fühlt sich schuldig, weil er gar nicht seine Freunde anschreien will, sondern eigentlich nur Ringo – er macht sich klar, dass Ringo es nicht wert ist, und dass er keine Chance mehr verdient hat – er geht schlafen.

 

Er liegt endlos im Bett und starrt in die Dunkelheit, weil Ringo wieder da ist, und Easy sich damit abfinden muss, aber er weiß einfach nicht wie. Er kann Ringo nicht verzeihen. Er kann ihn nicht vergessen. Er kann ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen, und er wird es niemals fertig bekommen so zu tun, als wäre es okay.

 

Ringo hätte nie zurückkommen dürfen. Ironisch, denkt Easy, wo er doch so lange an nichts anderes gedacht hat als an die Frage, wann er Ringo wohl wiedersehen würde. Und ob es ihm gut geht, wo immer er auch sein mochte.

 

Jetzt will Easy einfach, dass Ringo geht und nie wieder zurückkommt, damit er nie wieder einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden muss.

 

„Ich hab‘ das Richtige getan“, sagt er zu Tobias über einem Feierabendbier. Es ist schon der vierte Abend in Folge, an dem Easy das sagt. Tobias nickt inzwischen nur noch.

 

„Doch, ich bin mir sicher“, bekräftigt Easy nochmal, „Es war das Richtige. Er hat es nicht ernst gemeint, und er wird es nie ernst meinen, und selbst wenn, dann muss ich ihm nicht verzeihen… oder?“

 

Er hält sich an seinem Bier fest, und an dieser Wahrheit, auch wenn ihm beides erschreckend dünn vorkommt. Tobias zuckt mit den Schultern. „Oder?“ wiederholt Easy, mit noch mehr Nachdruck. Er braucht was Stärkeres, vielleicht was mit Rum oder so, aber sie haben nichts da, und er wird ganz sicher nicht runter ins Schiller gehen, weil dort ja vielleicht… und Easy will einfach kein Risiko eingehen, darum bleibt er lieber hier.

 

Tobias nickt – er sieht genauso resigniert aus wie Easy sich fühlt. „Mein Halbbruder ist manipulativ und egoistisch. Er mag ja vielleicht denken, dass er im Recht ist, aber komm schon, Easy, du hast doch was viel Besseres verdient!“

 

„Also glaubst du auch, dass es alles nur Show war, mit der Wiedergutmachung und so?“ Easy leert sein Bier in schnellen Zügen und beginnt, das Etikett von der Flasche abzupflücken.

 

Tobias seufzt. „Easy. Der Typ hat dein Büdchen in Brand gesteckt, er hat so getan, als hätte er sich mit HIV infiziert, und er kann auf Kommando heulen. Dem schuldest du gar nichts mehr.“

 

Easy nickt. Natürlich weiß er, dass Tobias recht hat. Natürlich hat er nichts davon vergessen. Natürlich.

 

Was er nur auch nicht vergessen kann, ist Ringos dünne Stimme, sind seine geröteten Augen. Ist die Notiz in dem Briefumschlag unter seiner Matratze.

 

„Er hat mir Geld geschickt“, platzt es aus Easy heraus. Was er nie jemandem erzählen wollte, plötzlich sprudelt es ihm über die Lippen, ohne, dass er die Worte aufhalten kann. „Hubers gestohlener Umschlag, Ringo hatte ihn, und er hat ihn mir zugeschickt, schon vor Wochen. Mit einer Entschuldigung.“

 

Tobias‘ Kopf schnellt hoch, und mit seinem auch der von Stinker, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Sofa liegt, und den Tobias bis eben gedankenverloren gekrault hat.

 

„Er hat _was_?!“ fragt Tobias.

 

Easy zuckt mit den Schultern. Er kann Tobias nicht ansehen, darum starrt er lieber weiter auf das halb abgerissene Etikett auf seiner Bierflasche, und überlegt sich, ob er damit davonkäme, jetzt einfach aufzustehen, sich ein neues Bier zu holen und so zu tun, als hätte er das Geld nie erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

 

Er seufzt. „Kurz nachdem er abgehauen ist. Ich glaube, er wollte damit durchbrennen, aber… er hat geschrieben, ich soll es als Schmerzensgeld sehen. Als Teilentschädigung.“ Und weil das der wichtigste, undurchdringlichste Teil an der Sache ist, wiederholt er noch einmal: „Er hat sich entschuldigt.“

 

„Easy…“ Tobias‘ Stimme klingt vorsichtig. Mitleidig.

 

Und klar, Easy weiß genau, was sein bester Kumpel jetzt denkt: dass er naiv ist, dass er zu gutgläubig ist, dass er nur wieder auf die Fresse fliegen wird, wenn er nicht endlich einsieht, dass Ringo ein Wichser ist, unwiderruflich. Aber gerade dieses Mitleid macht Easy plötzlich unheimlich wütend. Er ist kein Kind mehr, er hasst es, dass selbst seine Freunde ihn nicht ernst nehmen, wenn er doch nur versucht, sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.

 

„Kapierst du das nicht, Tobias?“ fragt Easy, und seine Stimme bebt lauter als beabsichtigt. „Das war vor Wochen! Er ist mit dem Geld abgehauen, keiner wusste, wo er war, und er hätte einfach damit davonkommen können – aber stattdessen hat er es mir geschickt, und _sich entschuldigt_! Wann hast du je erlebt, dass Ringo das getan hat, hm? Er hätte nicht zurückkommen müssen, er wusste, dass er hier immer noch verhaftet werden kann, aber er ist extra hierhergekommen, nur um sich zu entschuldigen! Das ist doch nicht nichts!“

 

Jetzt ist es Tobias, der laut wird – so laut, dass Stinker aufgeschreckt von der Couch springt und sich in Tobias‘ Zimmer verzieht. „Was weiß ich, was das bedeutet, Mensch! Keine Ahnung, vielleicht denkt er ja wirklich, dass er es ernst meint, was weiß ich, was er sich da vorgaukelt, aber ich kenne meinen Halbbruder! Und wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, ich schau zu, wie du schon wieder von ihm verletzt wirst, dann hast du dich geschnitten! Mann, Scheiße, Easy!“

 

Er ist aufgesprungen beim Reden, und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zittern.

 

Easy weiß nicht, wonach ihm ist: In sich zusammenfallen oder zurückschreien.

 

Tobias hat sich vor ihm aufgebaut, schaut zu ihm herunter, atmet ein paar Mal zitternd durch. „Easy“, sagt er noch einmal in diesem mitleidigen Tonfall, und das reicht, um Easy alle Kraft zu rauben.

 

Später sitzen sie am Küchentisch, der Umschlag auf der Tischplatte zwischen ihnen, in ratloser Stille. Und nicht nur sie beide: KayC ist zwischendrin in die Wohnung geplatzt unter irgendeinem Vorwand, und als Tobias sie mit widerwilligem Einverständnis von Easy eingeweiht hat, hat sie sofort auch Elli und Paco alarmiert.

 

Zu fünft sitzen sie um den Tisch und starren den Umschlag an. KayC lässt gedankenversunken die Notiz von Ringo zwischen ihren Fingern hindurchgleiten, und Easy bemüht sich, nicht allzu nervös darum zu bangen, dass die Schrift verwischen oder der Zettel knicken könnte.

 

Elli ist die erste, die nach langem Schweigen den Mund aufmacht. „Du musst den Umschlag zur Polizei bringen.“

 

„Elli!“ ruft KayC entrüstet, auch wenn Easy nicht ganz versteht, worüber sie sich so aufregt – Elli hat ja recht.

 

„Was denn?“ verteidigt sich Elli, „ist doch wahr! Das ist Beweismaterial oder so.“

 

Paco runzelt die Stirn. „Du hast doch nichts davon ausgegeben, oder?“

 

„Nein!“ Easys Stimme ist vielleicht etwas nachdrücklicher als nötig. Vielleicht ist er immer noch sauer, dass seine Freunde ihn so oft wie ein Kind behandeln. Er ist ja nicht blöd.

 

KayCs Blick ruht auf Tobias, als sie fragt: „Aber wenn Easy das Geld jetzt zur Polizei bringt, dann verdächtigen die doch bestimmt ihn, oder? Können sie ihn da vielleicht als Mittäter verhaften? Oder für Beihilfe zum Diebstahl oder so?“

 

Tobias zuckt mit den Schultern. „Na ja, es könnte höchstens schwierig werden, weil Easy das Geld so lange behalten hat. Aber an sich… er ist ja gegen seinen Willen in den Besitz des Geldes gekommen.“

 

Elli greift über den Tisch nach Easys Hand. „Warum hast du denn nicht früher was gesagt, hmm?“

 

Sie lächelt Easy ermutigend an, aber Easy kann nur die Schultern zucken. Auf diese Frage hat er keine Antwort. Zumindest keine, die er mit den Anwesenden teilen kann.

 

Sie versichern ihm alle, dass er auf sie zählen kann, dass sie schon gemeinsam eine Lösung finden werden. Und dass sie Ringo von ihm fernhalten, wenn er das möchte. Easy zuckt nur immer wieder müde mit den Schultern und nuschelt: „Ich komm schon klar…“ Alle klopfen sie ihm auf die Schulter, tätscheln ihm den Handrücken, schenken ihm mitleidige Blicke. So sehr Easy seine Freunde auch liebt, grade wünscht er sich einfach nur, dass sie gehen, damit er allein sein kann. Er will nachdenken.

 

Sie sitzen noch lange zusammen, und schnell ist das Thema nicht mehr Ringo, oder das Geld, sondern alles Mögliche, vom Billerbecker Hochzeitsbrauch über Pacos Fortschritte in der Reha bis hin zu irgendwelchem albernen Klatsch und Tratsch, bei dem Easy sich nicht mal die Mühe macht zu folgen; es interessiert ihn nicht. Zu viel anderes ist grade wichtiger.

 

Trotzdem fällt ihm auf, dass Tobias nach einer Weile unter dem Tisch nach KayCs Hand greift, und dass sie Tobias ein scheues Lächeln dafür schenkt, und dass beide einander den ganzen Abend lang nicht mehr loslassen.

 

Ihm fällt auch auf, dass KayC überraschend still ist die ganze Zeit über. Vor ihr liegt immer noch Ringos Notiz aus dem Umschlag, und ab und zu bleiben ihre Augen gedankenverloren daran hängen. Easy fragt sich, worüber sie wohl nachdenkt.

 

Erst, als alle sich ins Bett verabschieden, bekommt Easy die Gelegenheit, das herauszufinden. Elli und Paco haben sich zuerst zurückgezogen, und irgendwann gähnt auch Tobias demonstrativ, wirft einen Seitenblick auf KayC und verkündet dann laut, dass er dann jetzt mal schlafen müsste.

 

KayC nickt nur, wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht und bleibt sitzen, und Easy entgeht der säuerliche Blick nicht, der sich daraufhin auf Tobias‘ Gesicht ausbreitet. Fast muss er schmunzeln – ob er wohl je den Tag erleben wird, an dem diese beiden es schaffen, offen miteinander zu kommunizieren?

 

Er selbst ist allerdings auch überrascht darüber, dass es KayC ist, die als letzte mit ihm zurückbleibt, und gerade will er auch aufstehen und KayC eine gute Nacht wünschen, da: „Easy? Warte mal…“

 

Sie kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und scheint verunsichert. Nervös schiebt sie die Notiz vor sich auf dem Tisch hin und her, und dann beginnt sie endlich. „Ich… ich hab‘ ihn neulich gesehen.“

 

_Ringo_. Sie muss es nicht einmal sagen, Easy weiß sofort, von wem KayC spricht.

 

Sie sieht ihn nicht an, als sie fortfährt. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich’s dir sagen sollte, naja, es war auch echt merkwürdig… vor ‘nem Kino in der Nähe vom Set, ich glaub, er arbeitet da? Jedenfalls sah er echt übel aus. Und nein, er hat mich nicht gesehen. Easy…“ Sie sieht ihn ernst an, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fühlt Easy sich nicht bevormundet oder bemitleidet; KayC scheint ihn zu verstehen.

 

„Ich…“ Easy hat einen Kloß im Hals, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Worte überhaupt über die Lippen bringt. „Ich will einfach nur wissen, woran ich bin, verstehst du?“ fragt er. KayC nickt, und er fährt fort: „Wenn ich schon nichts dagegen tun kann, dass er wieder in Köln ist, dann will ich wenigstens irgendwie damit abschließen.“

 

KayC nickt noch einmal. Ihr Blick klebt auf Ringos Nachricht. Es ist eine ganze Weile lang still zwischen ihnen, bevor sie fragt: „Du magst ihn noch, oder?“

 

Bei allen anderen hätte diese Frage Easy heute wütend gemacht. Alle anderen hätten darauf keine Antwort von ihm bekommen. Es überrascht ihn, wie einfach es dagegen mit KayC ist. Er nickt. Sie muss ihn dabei noch nicht einmal ansehen, sie versteht.

 

„Deswegen hast du niemandem von dem Geld erzählt. Du wolltest ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Richtig?“

 

Wieder nickt Easy nur. Mehr bringt er nicht fertig.

 

Auch KayC nickt.

 

Eine Weile lang ist es still in der Küche, dann fragt KayC: „Und wenn ich ihn nochmal sehe… was soll ich dann zu ihm sagen?“

 

Die Frage überrascht Easy. Sie ist so überlegt und zurückhaltend, so gar nicht das, was Easy mit KayC verbindet. Sowieso ist er überrascht von ihr heute Abend – klar, sie sind befreundet, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihn so gut versteht, und dass er ihr so sehr vertraut.

 

Er denkt lange darüber nach. Was müsste Ringo hören, was würde Easy Genugtuung verschaffen? Aber nichts ist wirklich gut und wichtig genug. Er zuckt die Schultern.

 

Dann lässt er sich von KayC den Namen und die Adresse des Kinos geben.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo wird von Hoffnungen geplagt und vor ein Ultimatum gestellt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, eigentlich braucht es auf das ganze Drama in Unter Uns jetzt nicht auch noch zusätzliches Fic-Drama, aber na ja, ihr wisst ja inzwischen eh schon, dass ihr hier keinen Fluff erwarten dürft, deswegen hoffe ich, das ist okay? xD
> 
> Vielen Dank wie immer für die Reviews und Kudos, ich freue mich jedes Mal tierisch!! <3

Es ist eine jämmerliche Routine, in die Ringo reinrutscht mit der Zeit: Er schläft, so lange er kann, dann steht er auf, geht laufen, geht zur Arbeit, klickt sich die halbe Nacht durch Jobangebote, schreibt Bewerbungen, knallt irgendwann viel zu spät nachts frustriert seinen Laptop zu und versucht zu schlafen. Liegt trotz der Uhrzeit noch viel zu lange wach, und denkt darüber nach, dass niemand ihn je einstellen wird – mit seinem abgebrochenen Studium und einer einzigen Berufserfahrung, bei einer Firma, deren Chef im Gefängnis sitzt. Und er fragt sich, was es bedeutet, jetzt wieder hier in Köln zu sein, ohne je eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. Und denkt nicht an Easy. Weigert sich, an Easy zu denken.

 

Immerhin hat er es einige Tage zuvor fertiggebracht, Andrea Huber zu kontaktieren. Über mehrere Ecken hat er erfahren, dass sie zurück in Köln ist und vorübergehend die Firma ihres Mannes übernommen hat. Und ihm ist die Eigentumswohnung eingefallen, die er im vorigen Jahr von Huber-Bau gekauft hat – gefühlt in einem anderen Leben, darum hat er so lange gar nicht daran gedacht, aber jetzt braucht er sie mehr denn je.

 

Die Wohnung ist nicht fertig renoviert, dazu ist Huber nicht mehr gekommen, und seine Frau hatte größere Prioritäten bei ihren Bemühungen, die Firma vor dem kompletten Ruin zu retten. Aber sie ist freundlich und hilfsbereit gegenüber Ringo (was wohl bedeutet, dass sie nicht weiß, was er getan hat), und sie kümmert sich darum, dass Ringo die Wohnung beziehen kann.

 

Wobei „beziehen“ übertrieben ist: Seit zwei Tagen ist er nun hier, und er hat nichts als eine Matratze auf dem Boden im Schlafzimmer, und eine Lampe daneben. Den Lohn im Kino bekommt er erst am Ende des Monats. Bis dahin muss das reichen.

 

Wenn er nur seine Sachen aus der alten WG holen könnte… seine Möbel, seine Klamotten, alles, was er nicht mitnehmen konnte, als er nach London durchgebrannt ist. Nur ist es gerade ganz ausgeschlossen, dass Ringo noch einen Fuß in die Schillerallee setzt.

 

Ist ja klar, wieso.

 

Auch wenn Ringo nicht dran denkt, wieso.

 

An Easy.

 

Er geht laufen, er macht seine Liegestütze, seine Situps und denkt. nicht. an. Easy.

 

Denn dann müsste er ja auch an die Erniedrigung denken, die er gefühlt hat, als er auf Easys Türschwelle gestanden hat und wie ein Hund um Verzeihung gebettelt hat. Oder daran, dass er es jederzeit wieder tun würde, wenn er auch nur die geringste Hoffnung hätte, es würde irgendetwas bringen. Wenn Easy ihm auch nur das leiseste Gefühl gegeben hätte, es wäre noch irgendwas zu retten. Hat er aber nicht, und darum denkt Ringo auch nicht daran, weil es sinnlos ist.

 

Dass es weh tut, na und. Ändert ja auch nichts. Geht irgendwann vorbei, vermutlich. Hoffentlich.

 

Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall nicht so, weil Ringo eines Abends seine Schicht im Kino beendet, raus in die kalte Nachtluft tritt – und auf der anderen Straßenseite Easy stehen sieht.

 

Easy hat die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben, schaut direkt zu ihm rüber, und als Ringo noch hofft, dass er vielleicht nur halluziniert, als er beginnt, sein Fahrrad aufzuschließen, da überquert Easy die Straße und kommt direkt auf ihn zu.

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“

 

Ringo schluckt die Hoffnung runter, als Easy das sagt, weil Hoffnung ihm nichts als beschissene Schmerzen gebracht hat bisher, und er nestelt weiter an seinem Fahrradschloss herum; er braucht zum Aufschließen viel länger als sonst, weil seine Finger so zittern, aber endlich richtet er sich auf.

 

Easy steht immer noch da. Muss wohl echt sein und doch keine Halluzination. Sein Blick ist ernst, seine Augen wach, sie ruhen auf Ringos Gesicht. Ringo muss wegsehen.

 

„Was gibt’s?“ fragt er schließlich. Seine Stimme klingt monoton und unbeteiligt. Das Gegenteil von dem, was sich in seinem Inneren abspielt.

 

Er muss nicht einmal aufsehen, um zu bemerken, dass Easy sich versteift.

 

Easy schaut ihn an, mit seinen großen Rehaugen, auch das kann Ringo nicht sehen, er bringt es nicht über sich hinzuschauen, aber er spürt den Blick auf seinem Gesicht brennen. Dann öffnet Easy den Mund, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, und Ringos Herz stolpert, aber Easy sagt nichts. Bleibt stumm.

 

„Was?!“ entfährt es Ringo. Ja, er bemerkt es selbst, wie die Situation ihm entgleitet, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Für eine Sekunde treffen sich ihre Blicke, und Ringo ist entsetzt von der Heftigkeit, mit der sich seine Magengrube zusammenzieht und sein Herz auf die Größe seines Brustkorbs anschwillt.

 

Nur weil Easy sich zuerst abwendet, verliert Ringo nicht komplett den Boden unter den Füßen.

 

Easy murmelt irgendwas, Ringo kann nur hören, dass es verletzt klingt, und dann wendet Easy sich um zum Gehen.

 

„Halt, warte! Easy – bitte!“

 

Ringo schließt die Augen und atmet ein. Er hätte ihn gehen lassen sollen, hätte einfach nichts sagen sollen. Stattdessen muss er sich jetzt auf die Zunge beißen. Aber es ist ja schon zu spät.

 

Easy ist wieder herumgewirbelt, seine Hände fliegen aus seinen Taschen, zittern unruhig durch die Luft, während er jetzt redet. „Siehst du, genau deswegen halten mich alle für bescheuert in dieser ganzen Sache. Ich weiß nie, woran ich bin mit dir! Mal behandelst du mich wie Luft, oder wie Dreck, und dann wieder… so! Keine Ahnung, ob du’s nicht checkst, was du damit anrichtest, oder ob du einfach so bist. Ich würde es ja gern versuchen, Richard, aber so kann ich das nicht.“

 

Es könnten auch Schlussworte sein, vielleicht, aber was Ringo hört, ist: „Ich würde es gern versuchen.“ _Was?_ , fragt sein hoffnungslos hoffnungsvolles Herz drängend. _Was würdest du gern versuchen?_

„Ich weiß“, sagt Ringo leise, „ich –“ Und er ertappt sich dabei, wie er zu Rechtfertigungen ausholen will, irgendwelchen Erklärungen, die Easy nicht hören will und die Ringo kaum selbst glaubt. Und ihm wird klar, dass er vielleicht den alten Easy noch hätte ködern können mit einem reuevollen „Ich bin ein Arschloch“ – aber dieser Easy, der ihn gerade ansieht und nur auf einen Grund wartet, um endgültig zu gehen… nein, dieser Easy will das nicht mehr hören. „Es tut mir leid. Bitte. Worüber wolltest du reden?“

 

Er hofft, das reicht.

 

(Natürlich hofft er wieder – wie könnte er auch nicht, wenn Easy einfach so ohne Vorwarnung an seinem Arbeitsplatz auftaucht. Ihm sagt, dass er reden will. Ihm sagt, dass er es versuchen wollen würde.)

 

Easy scheint einen Moment lang nachzudenken. Dann nickt er. „Aber nicht hier.“

 

„Ich…“ Ringo weiß nicht, ob er es wirklich sagen soll, ob es das Risiko wert ist, aber die Hoffnung macht ihn mutig. „Ich wohn' nicht weit von hier.“

 

Easy zögert für einen Moment. Dann nickt er.

 

Sie gehen schweigend im Dunkeln nebeneinander her. Ringos Fahrrad quietscht beim Schieben, er sollte es mal wieder ölen. Setzt er auf seine Liste von Dingen, die er angehen kann, sobald er seinen Lohn fürs Kino bekommt.

 

Als Ringo die Stille nicht mehr aushält, fragt er leise: „Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?“ Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals.

 

„KayC“, sagt Easy nur, und erst, als er Ringos fragenden Blick von der Seite bemerkt, fügt er hinzu: „Sie hat dich vor ein paar Tagen zufällig am Kino gesehen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob du wirklich da arbeitest, aber ich dachte, einen Versuch ist es wert.“

 

Da ist es wieder, dieses Wort. _Versuch_. In Ringos Ohren klingt es so hoffnungsvoll, fast wie _Chance_. Davon könnte er wirklich noch eine gebrauchen.

 

Er macht eine mentale Notiz, KayC einen Geschenkkorb zu schicken, sobald er es sich leisten kann. Smoothies oder so.

 

Dann sind sie in seiner Wohnung.

 

Easy schluckt, als er sich umsieht, in dem leeren Flur, mit Blick in die leere Küche und das fast leere Schlafzimmer.

 

Es macht Ringo auf einmal verlegen, dass er so lebt, und dass Easy das sieht. Er reibt sich übers Gesicht, fährt sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Tja, ich würde ja sagen, setz dich, aber…“ Er schaut sich in seiner Wohnung um, als würde er selbst gerade erst bemerken, dass es keine Stühle gibt. Er erstarrt, als sein Blick zurück auf Easy fällt, auf das, was Easy in der Hand hat und ihm entgegenstreckt.

 

Es ist der Umschlag. Hubers Umschlag, mit all dem Geld, das Ringo weggegeben hat, weil er gedacht hat, damit könnte er vielleicht noch irgendwas retten. Das Ringo so dringend gebraucht hätte in den letzten Wochen. Für das er sich verflucht hat. Das er nie wiedersehen wollte.

 

„Du hättest mir das nicht schicken dürfen“, sagt Easy, sein Blick klar, aber unerklärlich für Ringo. „Du kannst nicht einfach mein Leben ruinieren, mich küssen, mich belügen, und dann abhauen und mir gestohlenes Geld schicken, und erwarten, dass dadurch wieder irgendwas gut wird.“

 

Als Easy den Kuss erwähnt, setzt Ringos Herz aus, und es bleibt einfach weiter stehen, während Easy fortfährt.

 

„Du hast gesagt, du willst es wiedergutmachen, oder?“ Er schluckt. „Ich muss wissen, ob du’s ernst meinst. Wenn das nochmal irgend so ‘ne Masche ist, dann… ich ertrag das nicht nochmal.“

 

Easys Stimme zittert mindestens genauso wie Ringos Herz, als Easy sagt: „Du musst das Geld zur Polizei bringen. Du musst dich stellen und ein Geständnis ablegen, und was auch immer das für Folgen hat, die musst du tragen. Ich würde dir gern auch so glauben, dass du es dieses Mal wirklich ernst meinst, aber ich kann nicht. Du kannst das Geld von mir aus auch behalten und dir sonstwo ein gutes Leben machen, von mir wird niemand was erfahren, ist mir egal. Aber wenn du die Scheiße wirklich ausbügeln willst, dann tu ein Mal in deinem Leben das Richtige.“

 

Damit drückt er Ringo den Umschlag gegen die Brust.

 

Ihre Finger streifen sich kurz, als Ringo danach greift.

 

Easy sieht ihn lange an, mustert sein Gesicht so ausgiebig, als wollte er es sich für den Rest seines Lebens einprägen wollen.

 

Ringo wird schwindelig. Er schnappt nach Luft.

 

Dann geht Easy und lässt Ringo alleine zurück, mit dem brennenden Chaos in seinem Inneren.

 

Lange steht Ringo so da, den Umschlag gegen seinen bebenden Brustkorb gepresst, die Knie weich. Dann setzt er sich im Schneidersitz auf seine Matratze, öffnet Skype auf seinem Laptop, und ruft zuerst Kira und dann Isabel an.

 

Er erzählt beiden, was passiert ist, und in welcher Situation er jetzt steckt. Kira ist zögerlich, betont immer wieder, dass sie ihm nicht sagen kann, was er tun soll. Verspricht ihm, bald nach Köln zu kommen. Isabel stellt viele Fragen – sie erfährt ja erst jetzt das ganze Ausmaß der Situation – und ihre Stimme bleibt überraschend ruhig die ganze Zeit über. Als sie schließlich der Meinung ist, dass sie alles gehört hat, hat sie nur noch eine Frage übrig.

 

„You love him, don’t you?”

 

Ringo nickt. Das sieht sie nicht. Sie versteht es trotzdem.

 

„Well, you know what to do.”


	11. Kapitel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während Tobias' und KayCs 'geheime' Beziehung auffliegt, muss Easy feststellen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, Ringo so unter Druck zu setzen. Vielleicht ist schon alle Hoffnung verloren, aber vielleicht kommt auch ein rettender Weckruf von überraschender Seite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer tausend Dank für die vielen Kudos und die lieben Kommentare!! Ohne euch hätte ich wohl schon längst das Handtuch geworfen, aber ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie motivierend ihr seid, daaanke! <3 <3
> 
> Ich dachte, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, in diese Ringsy-lose Woche mit einem neuen Easy-Kapitel zu starten, und wenn alles nach Plan läuft, dann schaffe ich es vielleicht sogar, euch vor Ende der Woche auch noch ein Ringo-Kapitel zu posten. Drückt die Daumen!

Vielleicht ist es Absicht, dass Easy an diesem Tag so spät aufsteht; alle aus der Schiller-WG wissen, dass er am Abend zuvor mit Ringo geredet hat. Vielleicht will er den Fragen und neugierigen Blicken aus dem Weg gehen.

 

Er wartet, bis er hört, wie die Wohnungstür hinter Tobias ins Schloss fällt, und dann weitere zehn Minuten, nur zur Sicherheit. Dann erst steht er auf, geht duschen, zieht sich an. Als er frühstücken will, stellt er fest, dass die Milch fürs Müsli alle ist – Kaffee ist auch keiner mehr da. _Mist_. Er wollte eigentlich verhindern, heute runter in die WG zu müssen. Aber an diesem Morgen, nach der gestrigen Nacht, ohne Kaffee? Ohne Müsli? Unmöglich.

 

Sockig und auf Zehenspitzen schleicht er sich durchs Treppenhaus und lauscht vorsichtig an der Tür der WG. Nichts ist zu hören.

 

Also öffnet er die Tür – und erstarrt, denn auf dem Sofa liegen KayC und Tobias und knutschen wild. Es ist keine wirkliche Überraschung – seit Wochen wissen schließlich alle, dass die beiden sich ‚heimlich‘ treffen – aber die Tatsache, dass Easy gerade jetzt und hier nicht damit gerechnet hätte, reicht aus, um ihn ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

 

Die beiden Turteltauben scheinen Easys Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken, und erst, als Easy die Starre endlich von sich abschütteln kann und sich räuspert, springen sie auf und schauen ihn beide mit Schock-geweiteten Augen an.

 

„Ich dachte, du würdest heut ausschlafen!“ ruft Tobias und versucht währenddessen, mit fahrigen Händen sein halb offenes Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen.

 

„Ich dachte, du wärst in der Kanzlei!“ verteidigt sich Easy.

 

„Ich hab‘ ja gleich gesagt, wir sollten in mein Zimmer gehen!“ wirft KayC ein und zupft sich dabei so dezent wie möglich ihre Bluse und die Haare zurecht.

 

Sie und Tobias sitzen nebeneinander auf der Couch wie zwei ertappte Schulkinder; Easy muss sich alle Mühe geben, um nicht breit zu grinsen.

 

„Was platzt du auch einfach so hier rein?!“ empört sich Tobias, gefolgt von einem bekräftigenden „Ja, genau!“ von KayC.

 

Da kann Easy ein kleines Lächeln wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Du hast mir weder Kaffee noch Milch übrig gelassen“, sagt er an Tobias gewandt und zuckt die Schultern. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.“

 

Dann geht er zum Kühlschrank, nimmt sich die Milch, macht sich eine Schüssel Müsli, nimmt den restlichen Kaffee aus der Kanne, setzt sich an den Tisch und beginnt zu essen. KayC und Tobias sitzen immer noch stocksteif nebeneinander und sagen kein Wort.

 

„Lasst euch von mir nicht stören“, grinst er zwischen zwei Löffeln Müsli.

 

KayC räuspert sich, steht auf und setzt sich neben Easy an den Tisch. „Kein Wort zu niemandem hierüber“, sagt sie ernst. „Ist das klar?“ Tobias ist hinter sie getreten und schaut Easy mit einem flehenden Hundeblick an, den er sich wohl von Stinker abgeschaut hat.

 

Easy schaut von seinem Müsli auf und lässt seinen Blick belustigt zwischen KayC und Tobias hin- und herwandern. „Ist das euer Ernst? Leute, alle wissen Bescheid! Ihr könnt echt aufhören mit den Versteckspielchen.“

 

KayC blickt verlegen auf ihre Fingernägel. Tobias runzelt die Stirn.

 

Easy wendet sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und fragt mit unschuldiger Miene: „Und, was ist das jetzt bei euch? Frühlingsgefühle? Heiße Affäre? Oder vielleicht doch gleich ‘ne Nummer größer? Hör ich Hochzeitsglocken?“

 

Tobias setzt an, um etwas zu sagen, aber bevor er dazu kommt, fällt KayC ihm ins Wort: „Apropos, wie war denn dein Treffen mit Traumprinz Ringo gestern Abend?“

 

Das versetzt Easy einen Stich. Für einen Moment hat er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. KayCs verbissenes Lächeln macht ihm allerdings auch klar, dass er selbst vielleicht einen Schritt zu weit gegangen ist. Nach einigem Zögern lenkt er fragend ein: „Ich erzähl euch, wie’s gelaufen ist, wenn ihr mir erzählt, was bei euch Sache ist?“

 

KayC und Tobias tauschen Blicke aus, und für einen kurzen Moment wird Easy Zeuge eines gesamten stummen Wortwechsels. Faszinierend. Dann rollt Tobias die Augen, setzt sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und beginnt: „Wir wollten es nur langsam angehen lassen, kapiert?“

 

„Weil wir keinen Bock hatten auf blöde Sprüche von euch“, fügt KayC mit Nachdruck hinzu.

 

„Hmm“, macht Easy. Damit haben die beiden wahrscheinlich sogar Recht. Das Zusammenwohnen in der Schillerallee mag viele Vorteile haben, aber Privatsphäre und Zurückhaltung gehören sicherlich nicht dazu.

 

Dann kann er es aber doch nicht ganz lassen, die beiden zumindest ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Und ihr redet jetzt sogar so richtig miteinander, ganz ohne euch anzugiften?“

 

Sie rollen beide die Augen.

 

„Ja, stell dir mal vor“, antwortet Tobias, aber aus dem Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme klingt deutlich auch die aufrichtige Freude darüber hinaus. Er kann sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln in KayCs Richtung nicht verkneifen. „Sie hat vorgestern sogar zugegeben, dass sie meinen Bart süß findet.“

 

KayC wird etwas rosa im Gesicht, aber sie holt direkt zum Gegenangriff aus: „Okay, Kurzzusammenfassung, wir sind seit dreieinhalb Wochen zusammen, haben ausgemacht, dass wir es offiziell machen, wenn wir einen Monat durchhalten, ja, wir reden, aber nein, der Herr hat es noch nicht geschafft, mir ein ähnlich nettes Kompliment zu machen, daran muss er noch arbeiten.“ Sie lächelt Tobias zuckersüß an, bevor sie endet mit: „Jedenfalls, genug zu uns. Erzähl, wie liefs gestern Abend mit Ringo?“

 

Easy ist eigentlich noch gar nicht bereit, das Thema ‚KayC und Tobias‘ wieder fallen zu lassen, aber jetzt, wo Ringos Name gefallen ist, kann er sich sowieso nicht mehr so richtig darüber amüsieren.

 

„Ich weiß nicht…“ sagt er schulterzuckend und starrt in sein Müsli. Und dann erzählt er von Ringos leerer Wohnung, davon, wie still Ringo gewesen ist, und zuletzt davon, dass er Ringo das Geld zurückgegeben hat.

 

„Du hast WAS?!“ entfährt es Tobias entgeistert.

 

Auch KayC starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist Ringo, von dem wir hier reden. Der wird niemals auf so ein Ultimatum eingehen – jede Wette ist der längst schon mit dem Geld über alle Berge.“

 

Tobias seufzt. „Mann, Easy, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“

 

Easys Herz wird schwer. „Na ja“, sagt er kleinlaut, „denkt ihr, ich weiß das nicht? Ich wollte einfach nur Klarheit, ein für alle Mal.“

 

Es ist lange still zwischen ihnen. Sowohl KayC als auch Tobias schauen betreten aus und scheinen nicht zu wissen, was sie darauf erwidern sollen.

 

„Und jetzt?“ fragt KayC letztendlich.

 

Easy schließt für einen Moment die Augen und atmet tief ein. Dann sagt er: „Jetzt warte ich.“

 

Und er wartet lange.

 

Der Tag zieht wie im Traum an ihm vorbei. Alles, was er tut, passiert irgendwie mehr oder weniger automatisch, und er muss sich zwingen, nicht ununterbrochen auf sein Handy zu starren, oder in der Schillerallee Ausschau nach Ringos dunkelblauem Mantel zu halten.

 

Klar, er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ringo sofort morgens aus dem Bett hüpft und zur Polizei geht, aber als es langsam dunkel wird und er immer noch nichts von Ringo gehört hat, wird ihm erst klar, wie sehr er tatsächlich gehofft hat. Und wie sehr es vergeblich gewesen ist.

 

In seinem Kopf hallen KayCs Worte wider – dass Ringo schon längst über alle Berge ist. Und seine eigenen Worte. „Du kannst das Geld von mir aus auch behalten und dir sonstwo ein gutes Leben machen, von mir wird niemand was erfahren, ist mir egal.“ Hätte er das wirklich sagen sollen? Dass es ihm egal ist?

 

Dass es nicht wahr ist, ist die eine Sache. Natürlich ist es ihm nicht egal. Natürlich hat er gehofft, dass Ringo es ernst meint, dass er nicht abhaut. Dass Ringo tatsächlich das Richtige tut, und dass sie irgendwie… noch eine Chance bekommen. Zusammen.

 

Denn das ist die andere Sache. Easy mag lange so getan haben, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, als hätte er sich zurückgezogen mit seinen Gefühlen, und als wäre es ihm alles zu kompliziert, um es Liebe zu nennen. Aber jetzt, wo es spät am Abend ist, und er immer noch nichts von Ringo gehört hat, wird ihm klar, was er am meisten bereuen wird: Dass er Ringo nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat, und dass es Ringos Entscheidung beeinflussen könnte. Dass Ringo vielleicht jetzt weg ist, ohne dass Easy ihm sagen konnte, was er empfindet.

 

Sie haben es beide nie ausgesprochen.

 

Nach dem Kuss, damals, eigentlich nur vor ein paar Monaten, da war irgendwie alles anders. Und Easy war sich sicher, dass sie es beide gemerkt haben – da war was zwischen ihnen, jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke gekreuzt oder ihre Finger gestreift haben. Nur für ein paar Tage, bevor alles explodiert ist. Und natürlich, hinterher hat Easy gedacht, dass er naiv gewesen ist und sich alles nur eingeredet hat. Aber jetzt ist er sich fast sicher. Sonst wäre Ringo ja nicht zurückgekommen, oder? Sonst hätte er es nicht versucht.

 

Aber weder damals noch jetzt hat Ringo je was gesagt, weil er Ringo ist.

 

Und weder damals noch jetzt hat Easy je was gesagt, weil er Easy ist, und weil er ein offenes Buch ist, und die Leute eigentlich immer sofort wissen, was er fühlt und denkt, aber vielleicht. Vielleicht hätte er dieses eine Mal den Mund aufmachen müssen.

 

„Ich hab‘s verkackt“, sagt Easy spät Abends auf dem Sofa zu Tobias.

 

Tobias drückt ihm ein Bier in die Hand und schenkt ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. „Sieh’s doch mal so“, sagt er. „Früher oder später hätte er dich eh wieder verarscht oder dir wehgetan. So weißt du’s jetzt wenigstens ein für alle Mal. Du wolltest doch Gewissheit, oder?“ 

 

Easy schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine“, und er weiß nicht, wie er es erklären soll, ringt nach Worten und reibt sich das Gesicht. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab gedacht, ich würde das wollen. Und dass es mir danach besser gehen würde. Aber jetzt fühlt es sich mehr wie Rache an.“

 

Tobias mustert ihn für eine Weile. Langsam verändert sich seine Miene von Mitleid in Verständnis. „Und du fühlst dich beschissen?“ fragt er schließlich.

 

Easy nickt. „Und ich fühl mich beschissen.“

 

„Hmm.“ Tobias nimmt einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Bier. „Das war ja nicht so wirklich Sinn der Sache.“

 

„Ne.“ Easy kaut auf seiner Unterlippe.

 

Sie schweigen eine Weile. Vielleicht will Easy das Thema wechseln, lieber über was Unverfängliches reden. Aber vielleicht muss er es jetzt auch aussprechen, wenn er es schon gegenüber Ringo nicht konnte.

 

„Ich bin immer noch in ihn verliebt, trotz allem.“

 

Tobias seufzt, lange und tief. „Ich weiß.“

 

Easy nickt. Offenes Buch eben. „Ich glaube, er weiß es nicht.“

 

„Hmm“, macht Tobias nochmal. „Verstehe.“

 

„Ich denke, er hätte es wissen müssen. Dann hätte er sich vielleicht anders entschieden.“ Easy schluckt. Nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Das Gefühl der Reue kann er damit nicht runterspülen.

 

„Vielleicht“, sagt Tobias.

 

An diesem Abend geht Easy ins Bett mit dem Wissen, dass er seine Chance verspielt hat.

 

Sein Erwachen am nächsten Morgen ist nicht gerade viel angenehmer: Irgendjemand klingelt Sturm.

 

Mit einem Stöhnen dreht Easy sich im Bett um und schaut auf sein Handy. Halb sieben, widerlich. Er hätte mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen können.

 

Das Klingeln an der Haustür hört nicht auf, also wälzt er sich aus dem Bett, zerrt sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und tapst verschlafen zur Tür. Auch Tobias ist inzwischen wohl genervt genug von dem Geräusch, dass er aufgestanden ist – ausnahmsweise trägt sogar er immerhin Boxershorts.

 

Aus Tobias‘ Zimmer dringt KayCs genervtes Stöhnen. „Mach, dass es aufhört!“ hört Easy sie rufen. Trotz der frühmorgendlichen Ruhestörung muss Easy darüber schmunzeln, dass KayC wohl sogar die Nacht über geblieben ist.

 

„Ja ja…“ grummelt Tobias und öffnet die Tür.

 

Da steht Kira.

 

Und bevor Easy diese Tatsache in irgendeiner Weise verarbeiten kann, da tritt sie auch schon in die Wohnung und fängt an zu zetern. „Also ich werde ganz sicher nichts von dem verteidigen, was mein Bruder abgezogen hat, mir ist klar, dass das ganz schön beschissen war.“ Tobias macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Kira drückt ihm den Zeigefinger gegen die Brust und gibt ihm keine Gelegenheit, sie zu unterbrechen. „Aber ganz ehrlich, es ist doch niemandem geholfen, wenn er jetzt ins Gefängnis geht.“

 

Während Tobias sie noch perplex und nach Worten ringend anstarrt, hat sich Kira auch schon Easy zugewandt. „Und dass du ihn quasi dazu zwingst, damit er dir was weiß ich was beweisen kann, und ihn dann nicht mal aus der Untersuchungshaft holst, oder auch nur irgendwie ansatzweise –“

 

„Ringo ist in Untersuchungshaft?!“ Easys Gehirn läuft auf Hochtouren, um irgendwie zu verarbeiten, was hier gerade passiert, und alle Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf schrillen.

 

Tatsächlich scheint seine Frage Kira aus dem Takt zu bringen. „Wie?“ fragt sie und schaut ihn verwirrt an. „Das wusstest du nicht?“

 

Easy schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Kira vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Dieser unfähige – argh, ich bring ihn um!“ hört Easy sie nuscheln.

 

„Was ist denn los?“ KayC lehnt sich verschlafen gegen den Türrahmen von Tobias‘ Zimmer. Sie hat sich eins von Tobias‘ Hemden übergeworfen und schaut verwirrt zwischen Kira, Easy und Tobias hin und her.

 

Kira lässt ihre Hände sinken, schnaubt und deutet auf Easy. „Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass mein idiotischer Bruder sich für seinen Bockmist der Polizei stellt, und die haben ihn sofort verhaftet, und anscheinend hat er niemandem was davon gesagt.“

 

Alles ist so surreal. Vielleicht schläft Easy ja immer noch und das alles hier ist nur ein seltsamer Traum? Wie aus der Ferne hört er Tobias sagen: „Aber das ist doch Bullshit!“ Und irgendwas darüber, dass Untersuchungshaft bei Selbstanzeige gar nicht legitim ist, und Kira erwidert irgendwas, aber Easy hört schon nicht mehr zu. Er kann nur noch an eines denken:

 

Dass Ringo es tatsächlich getan hat.

 

In Easys Innerem spielt sich eine außerordentliche Aneinanderreihung von Gefühlen ab: Es beginnt mit Ungläubigkeit, wandelt sich dann schnell in überwältigende Freude und Erleichterung, kehrt sich komplett um in Schrecken und Verzweiflung, bis ihm ganz übel ist.

 

Das wollte er nicht.

 

Ja, er wollte, dass Ringo für seine Fehler einstehen muss. Ja, er hat einen Beweis gebraucht. Ja, er selbst hat Ringo in diese Situation gebracht.

 

Aber das wollte er nicht.

 

Vielleicht hat er einfach nie wirklich geglaubt, dass Ringo es tun würde. Easy hätten die Folgen seines Ultimatums klar sein müssen, aber jetzt, wo alles so real wird, bemerkt er erst, wie wenig er wirklich daran geglaubt hat. Dass Ringo jemals Konsequenzen für sein Handeln spüren muss. Dass er sich freiwillig dafür entscheidet.

 

„Fuck“, entfährt es Easy.

 

Kira schaut ihn ernst an, dann wendet sie sich Tobias zu. „So,“ erklärt sie, „ihr beiden zieht euch jetzt an und kommt mit mir zum Revier, um Ringo da rauszuholen. Und dann wirst du ihn als sein Anwalt vertreten –“ sie fuchtelt Tobias mit dem Zeigefinger vor der Nase herum, „ – und du redest verdammt nochmal mit ihm.“ Das gilt Easy.

 

Easy schluckt.

 

KayC zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern, sieht immer noch etwas verloren aus, und sagt dann: „Ich pass solang‘ auf Stinker auf.“

 

Und damit ist es entschieden.


End file.
